


You & Me? We're The Same

by This_is_Riri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Deadpool, Beta Liam, Coven leader, F/M, Other, Supernatural Elements, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_Riri/pseuds/This_is_Riri
Summary: Sometimes you just can't protect everyone alone.(Season 4)





	1. A Not So Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries, teen wolf or the characters. I just write the stories.

Bonnie walked through the hallway of their new house in the middle of the night trying to get to the kitchen for some water after waking up from yet another dream.

Grams used to tell her that dreams were important, that they had meaning. "Dreams are never just dreams to a witch. They trying to warn you of the future, child" she told her when she started teaching her how to control her magic.

That was five years ago when she was twelve, before they first moved. They've moved three times since then.

Three.

She stopped short of entering the kitchen when she saw her brother sitting on the island table in the dark like a creep with a cup of warm milk and his prescription pills in front of him as she turned the corner.

Liam.

He was the reason they moved this time. He got kicked out of school after he trashed coach's car with a crossbar for benching him for the rest of the season after they 'got into it' over his anger issues on the field.

That was an understatement, the kid got more red cards than all the players on the field combined just because he couldn't control his rage.

He suffers from Intermittent Explosive Disorder, I.E.D, which often causes him to rage out with little motivation. It's why he got into lacrosse, dad said it would help him redirect his rage into something constructive and help him control his anger, which was why him and dad had been practicing lacrosse together for the past ten years. It didn't help much with the rage though, but it was something that they bonded over after our parents first got married and we became this blended family.

It became their thing.

She made up her mind to make herself some warm milk too so she could sleep instead of turning around and walking all the way back up to her room like she wanted to because she wasn't about to go out of her way to make him feel more comfortable.

She knew why he wasn't sleeping though, it was the guilt. It was a vicious cycle he constantly went through after he raged out, the guilt always caught up to him, only this time he also hated himself for being the reason they had to move when dad was the one who usually held that high honor.

She made quick with her warm milk and was almost home free when his whispered apology came as she was pouring it into the cup with her back to him. She wasn't sure what he was apologizing for because it wasn't like she had any attactments in New York. She learnt not to get too attached after their first move so whatever he was apologizing for right now didn't matter anyway, and so she ignored him.

She was mad at him though, which only piled onto the existing ten year old resentment she already held towards him.

She was about to leave with her cup of milk when she heard him pop open the bottle of pills, and honestly she didn't like Liam very much, but she knew he loved lacrosse and he wouldn't be able to play if he was on that junk. They both knew it so she did the idiotic thing and snatched them from his hands so she could toss them down the disposal.

She refused to acknowledge his shock though as she turned around again and told him to go to sleep.

"We have school tomorrow", she barely looked at him as she walked out of the  kitchen and went back to her room to hopefully get some sleep herself.

* * *

  
Liam stopped trying to figure out his sister years ago. He used to think she hated him, her hostility making it pretty clear, but then she'd do things to look out for him. Like last night when she drained his pills because he wouldn't be able to play lacrosse if he was on them.

They took away his free will and always made him feel like crap so he was grateful to Bonnie, mostly because when dad finds out she tossed his pills they'll both be in a shitload of trouble. He hated upsetting his dad, but atleast this way his dad's disappointnent won't only be directed at him.

Being out on the field of his new school made it worth it though. It was his first day and they had tryouts, with the coach just tossing him in the deep end at goalie.

He just finished his first round with some sophmores when he noticed her on the bleachers with a book open on her lap not paying attention to the field and the smile came before he could stop it.

She was looking out for him again.

"Dunbar" he heard the coach call him, gesturing for him to come to the sidelines where he stood. "You did good today, kid. Probably the best I've ever seen".

"Um, thank you sir".

"You're a freshman, aren't you?" He asked and Liam nodded, catching a glimpse of Bonnie leaving, probably heading to her next class. He kinda wanted to go after her, but figured they'd talk at home. "You might just give our juniors a run for their money". He smiled at the compliment and made his way to the lockers to change for class.

He was almost done when two juniors he saw on the field cornered him "Hey you're Liam, right?"

"Yeah".

"I'm stiles and this is Scott" Stiles introduced to which he only nodded, not really sure why two juniors were talking to him for.

"Where'd you move from, Liam?"

"New York. I tranferred from my old school". The practiced lie fell from his lips and he made sure to look them in the eye as he said it. He practiced it since they moved, but he could never do anything about his rapidly beating heart though that seemed to give him away.

"You were transferred?" Scott asked skeptically and he nodded. "No. No you were kicked out" he called him out and Liam realized he clearly needed more practice at lying.

"All right look, kicked out or transferred why does it matter? I came here to play lacrosse" he confessed, getting a little agitated, but tried to control himself because he refused to get in trouble on the first day. "The team could use a few good players, right?"

"No, no the team does not need anymore good players" Stiles protested in frustration and Liam raised a skeptical eyebrow, wondering if they were at the same practice because, yeah they did.

"Actually, we could sort of use a couple" Scott pointed out and Liam wondered how long he would last if the death glare Stiles was giving him was actually lethal.

"Okay, how'd you get this good? Have you always been this good? Or did it suddenly happen just once over night? Have you ever been out in the middle of the woods during the night of a full-"

"Stiles".

"Look, I learned from my stepfather, all right? He made team captain when he was a sophomore. Like you".

That made them backoff a little and he was grateful for the much needed space. "Listen, as much as I'd like to stay here and prove myself to you guys. I have class". He grabbed his duffle bag and left them standing there.

* * *

  
Bonnie walked to her math class early after Liam's tryouts to avoid the traffic to class and so she could sit in the back, hopefully unnoticed. She put away her grimoire when students started to fill the classroom and she tensed, her magic on high alert again. The same thing happened this morning the moment she stepped foot into the school and realized there were supernaturals here. So far she's picked up on the werewolf lacrosse player in Liam's team that was in her history class this morning, the strawberry blonde banshee, the werecoyote who lacked social skills and the teacher's daughter, the fox.

It was a lot to unpack on the first day of school and she wondered if this town somehow attracted suppernaturals too, like Mystic Falls did.

"Ms Bennett" the math teacher, Ms. Flemming, called her name and she noticed everyone's attention on her because clearly hoping to go unnoticed was too much to ask for. She realized it was the first day and everything, but she didn't understand why they were still fascinated with her, they'd met her this morning when she had to stand in front of her new classmates and introduce herself, the shine should've worn off by now.

"To the board" the teacher continued and Bonnie noticed two girls already standing there solving equations so she reluctantly got out of her seat and walked to the front of the class to join the werecoyote and the banshee.

After being thoroughly embarrassed in front of her peers when everyone learned that math wasn't her strong suite, she headed back to the field for a part two type thing of Liam's tryouts.

She made it just as they were heading out onto the field and sat behind Kira and Malia on the bleachers, already regretting not bringing her grimoire this time because she actually wanted to see him play.

She thought the coach took too much pleasure from his job as she listened to him scream at his players. "Terrible. Horrifying. Pathetic. Unbelievably pathetic!" and she really hoped that this was not all he had going for him when she noticed the guy in her math class, Stiles, look like he was about to throw up after only two laps around the field before being dragged away by his friend.

Liam, on the other hand, hadn't broken a sweat and he caught her eye before she could look away and enthusiastically waved at her while she cursed herself for sitting in plain sight. She wasn't expecting him to be paying attention to the bleachers, but gave him a reluctant smile anyway.

She wasn't really that invested in being a spectator until she felt a release of power and turned her attention to her two classmates going against her brother.

"Crap" she cursed through gritted teeth causing the two girls in front of her to notice her for the first time since she sat down, but she was already too preoccupied to see the confused looks on their faces as she rushed down the stairs and towards the field. She was on her last step when she saw Liam get thrown in the air before the field was filled with his scream after a hard landing.

"Don't move! Don't touch him!" The coach yelled, running onto the field as well.

"Liam!"

"I'm okay, Bon" he reassured her after she bulldozed her way through the players crowding him and she scoffed, he should tell that to the pained look on his face. "I think it's my leg" he hissed after trying to stand on his own so Scott and Stiles helped him up and supported his weight.

"Only players are allowed on the field" the coach turned to her and she crossed her arms defiantly, "Yeah, that rule went out the window after these idiots hurt my brother".

"It was an accident" Stiles tried to explain, but the anger in her eyes discouraged him from saying anymore so he avoided eye contact all together.

"Was it?" She asked rhetorically, looking right at Scott, but he wouldn't look at her either and somehow felt exposed.

"Okay there's no point in arguing about this. Stilinski, McCall take him to the nurse".

Bonnie walked quietly behind them still a little pissed off, but there was no point in getting upset now, the damage was done. She just hoped the damage wasn't permanent.

* * *

  
"She knows" Scott said pacing in the hallway of the hosptial. They had to bring Liam here after the nurse told them it could be a break and the guilt was starting to eat away at him. If he hadn't been so worried about losing his captaincy Liam never would've gotten hurt.

That was only one of his problems though, he was almost certain that Liam's sister knew about him. Not just because of what she said, but her entire body language screamed that she knew something was going on and she was just waiting for him to deny it.

"Who knows what?"

"Liam's sister, I think she knows I'm a werewolf" he clarified and Stiles gave him his full attention then, pocketing his phone. "Bonnie? No, she doesn't know anything. I mean, how could she?"

"I don't know, Stiles. It's just, what she said -"

"She was upset. Listen Scott, what happened to Liam wasn't your fault and her reacting that way was just her being worried about her brother, okay?" he said trying to get through to him and Scott nodded.

"Okay, now I gotta go I promised Malia I'd help her study".

"I'm gonna stay for a bit and make sure he's okay" he said and Stiles nodded before reluctantly leaving his friend alone.

It didn't take long though for the door to Liam's room to open and close again before Bonnie spotted him. "Is he okay?"

"He broke his leg, so no he's not okay" she said rubbing her eyes in frustration, "You know this is your fault, right? You're the reason my little brother is here".

"It was an accide-"

"I swear if either you or Stiles says it was an accident one more time I'm going to hurt both of you because we both know you cheated!" she cut him off and Scott felt the power that radiated off of her as she almost screamed at him before she caught herself when she realised where they were. It wasn't like anything he's ever felt before and he knew that even if Liam was human, she certainly wasn't.

"Bonnie" a gruff voice called from behind them and they turned to see her dad holding the door knob with a worried look on his face. He'd taken over for the doctor on call when he found out it was his kids that had gotten hurt and Scott had actually shrunk away from the disapproving glare he gave him when they first got to the hospital, as it rivaled his daughter's.

"Liam wants to talk to you" he said and she glared at him one last time before disappearing into Liam's room.

His phone went off in his pocket a moment later and Lydia sounded frantic on the other end as she asked him where he was.

"You need to get to the hospital. The son, the only one who survived, he's there".

She was talking about the boy that survived after his family was massacred. He didn't have all the details, but his mom had told him about it that morning and Stiles had mentioned it again at school before he refused to handle it because they'd decided to let the adults handle it for once, but if Lydia was calling him about it sounding as panicked as she was then something was very wrong.

"So am I, I'm at the hospital too".

"Then find him, Scott" she said practically screaming over the phone. "Find Sean Walcott".

* * *

 

She let out a frustrated sigh as she watched him laying on the hospital bed, looking like an empty shell of the teenage boy he used to be.

"I never should've gone against two juniors, it's my fault" he said fascinated by the plain white ceiling he was looking at and she rolled her eyes before walking towards the bed so he'd look at her.

"Liam, I swear if you say that ever again I'm going to break your other leg" she said still feeling a little frustrated from her conversation with Scott. She'd gotten herself so worked up that she felt her magic at the tips of her fingers. She'd learnt control a long time ago though and the only way she'd lose control was if she wanted to.

Liam turned his sad eyes on her and she kinda wanted him to look at the bland ceiling again. She knew he was worried about playing lacrosse again, but dad told him not to. They were going to wait for the x-rays and take it from there.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked after an awkward silence and she watched him pick at his blanket nervously. Of all the things he could be worried about right now, it was so like Liam to have this be one of them and she kinda hated him for it.

"I'm always mad at you. You're the golden boy". He gave her a confused look at that and she could see the question in his eyes so she continued, "You're the baby,  you're unbearably good at everything and always seem to be able to keep mom and dad's attention".

"Bonnie, I'm literally I.E.D".

"I know, and dad devoted his time to helping you because of it and now you guys have lacrosse, and with mom always busy I'm left out in the cold". She knew it was probably irrational and petty for her to bring this up now because she was seventeen years old and shouldn't be craving her parents attention so much, while Liam had just broken his leg, but she grew up feeling this way and honestly she wanted someone in her family to know her so that she could finally open up about what she was.

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie" he said reaching for her hand and kept a firm grip on it while she actually gave him a warm smile he hasn't seen in ages. "Thanks for looking out for me".

"Yeah well, you wouldn't exactly survive if I didn't".

She felt the threat before the commotion came and she released her hold on his hand before heading for the door.

"Liam stay here. I'll be right back, okay?" she told him and reached for the door.

"Bonnie, I-"

"I mean it, Liam" she snapped at him and he leaned back against the bed again in defeat. "I'll be back" she reassured him before disappearing through the door.

* * *

 

About ten minutes went by before he decided to go after her. She was taking too long and he was getting worried about her so he slowly got out of bed and wobbled out into the hallway. He was barely down the hall when he felt himself being dragged the opposite direction.

Whatever this thing was had a steel grip on him as it dragged him onto the roof and turned him around for Liam to see the blood all over his face when he finally got a good look at him. The pain in his leg was unbearable to a point where he thought he'd pass out when the monster showed his canine teeth which Liam was sure would be the cause of his death if he didn't fight back. He was too weak to do that though and only felt the momentum of being pushed aside a moment later and he barely got a grip on the side of the building when he was tossed over.

"Let me help you" Scott pleaded trying to get to Liam before he lost his grip.

"Wendigos don't need help. We need food!" Sean growled before attacking Scott, but he leaped out of the way and reached for Liam's hand, holding onto him though his grip wasn't strong enough and when Sean started to pull on his arms in order to restrain him, Liam started to slip from his fingers.

Scott already felt guilty about what he did to him and refused to let him die so his instincts kicked in and he bit into his hand to keep him from falling.

A moment later he felt Sean let go of him as the wind picked up around them and used the opportunity to pull Liam up again.

 _"Motus!"_ The voice said dripping with power from behind them, demanding attention and Scott turned to see Bonnie standing by the door with her arms stretched out in front of her, completely missing the wendigo flying off the roof.

She quickly snapped out of it though when she heard Liam cry out in pain and she ran to kneel next to him when she saw it.

She'd known it was coming.

Grams said, dreams were never just dreams to a witch, they told of one's future. And as she watched her brother scream in agonizing pain from the bite in his hand she knew this was just the beginning.


	2. You're a Werewolf

“I told my dad what I could” Stiles said as he walked through the door of Scott’s house. He’d just gotten home when Scott called him and frantically told him about Sean escaping from the hospital and about biting Liam because he had no other choice. He wasn’t too big on the details, but looking at him now Stiles could tell he was still on edge.

He’d called his dad right after so they’d start the search for Sean before he hurt anyone else or worse.

“But you didn’t tell him about Liam?”

“You barely told me about Liam. What did you do with him anyway?” he asked after scanning the living room and noticing that he wasn’t in there.

“They’re upstairs”.

“They?”

Scott shook his head and told him he’d see for himself once they got there so they quietly walked up the stairs. They could hear the painful grunts and soothing sounds coming from Scott’s room the closer they got and when they opened the door, right there on the bed Stiles saw Bonnie sitting with Liam’s head on her shoulder and his hands tied between them as he grunted in pain while Bonnie rubbed his back in comfort, promising he’ll be okay.

She looked up when she heard the door open and her face turned stone cold with rage when she saw the now banes of her existence standing by the doorway looking like idiots. She didn’t even want to come here, but after Scott’s incessant begging she didn’t see an alternative because she couldn’t take him home in the state he was in. The conversation of how he got bit wasn’t one she was trying to have with her parents, so she agreed to bring him here instead, and now she was regretting it.

“Why did you tie him up?”

“So you bit him?” Stiles asked turning his back to the siblings sitting on the bed so he could completely face his best friend and not have to look at the angry girl on the bed, and Scott nodded, “and you kidnapped him?”

“Yes”.

“Okay, and how did she get involved?” he asked pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards Bonnie who almost snapped at them for completely ignoring her, but decided against it. She would spell Stiles’ thumb off his hand later since Liam didn’t need her losing her shit right now. “She was there” Scott answered and Stiles eyes widened in panic, well she definitely knew about him now. To say she was pissed off that he bit her brother would be an understatement, in fact if he remembered correctly she actually tossed him against the wall and pinned him there without even touching him and accused him of turning Liam into a werewolf.

“He’s just a kid!” she yelled in anger while the wind picked up around them again and he swore he noticed the weather changing suddenly, but with the throbbing against his head from the impact on the wall he couldn’t be sure.

“Bonnie” Liam groaned in pain from the corner wall he was leaning against while he clutched his arm and she eventually let him go, telling him to fix it.

“She knows about us” he told Stiles who only rolled his eyes in response because yeah, he pieced that together on his own and turned back around to look at the girl on the bed, they were so screwed. “So I panicked and brought them here”.

“Just to be clear, this is exactly why I come up with the plans. Your plans suck”.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at the two boys, tired of the two of them talking about them like they weren’t in the room. “Are you gonna answer my question?” she asked and Scott nodded, explaining that it was to keep him from hurting himself and she scoffed mockingly, barely keeping herself from pointing out that he’d done enough of that without any help from Liam.

“And are you gonna let us go home anytime soon?”

“We can’t let you go just yet” Scott said and flinched away a little when he felt her power radiate off of her again like it did at the hospital, but she didn’t say anything. Then Stiles came closer to the bed and kneeled down in front of Liam who sat up and moved his head from Bonnie’s shoulder so he could look at him, “Okay, Liam, now you’ve seen a lot of confusing things tonight and more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand?”

“Not really”.

“Shut up, Stiles, you’re confusing him” Bonnie said pushing him away slightly and they watched her turn her body to Liam before taking his hands in hers. “Liam, I need you to listen carefully to me. Look at me, okay?” she said soothingly and he focused on her as she told him what was happening to him, putting the images in his head as she spoke.

“On a full moon, you’ll transition for the first time” she said soothingly and he continued to see the images in his head. He saw everything, the rage, the pain and his yellow eyes. “And it will hurt, a lot” she continued as the other two watched in wonder at what she was doing and Scott could feel her magic in the room, wrapping itself around them, it was calming.

She let go when she was done and saw the tears in his eyes. She never wanted this for him, her family was the only thing that she wanted to protect from this world and she couldn’t even do that. Now she had to hear the fear in Liam’s voice as he asked if he was going to die and she frantically shook her head no, “I’m not gonna let that happened to you, you hear me?” she asked passionately and he nodded, believing that she wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

She turned to the two boys still standing by the doorway once she was satisfied that Liam believed her and the question came tumbling out of Stiles’ mouth before he could stop it “What are you?” he asked and she rolled her eyes before undoing the knot on her brother’s wrists and helped him up, supporting his weight.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I don’t owe you an explanation, but you on the other hand” she said pointing at Scott with her free hand “You’re gonna help my brother, am I right?”

“Uh yeah, you’re right” he agreed quickly, trying to keep himself from staring too long as he tried to figure out what just happened, but stepped out of the way as they wobbled through the door and down the stairs. They were standing on the porch when she turned around and looked at the two boys that were trailing behind them. “And, thanks for saving him from that cannibal” she mumbled reluctantly before continuing towards her car, helping Liam inside before she got inside herself and drove off.

Once the car was out of sight Stiles turned to look at Scott and voiced his confusion “What just happened?”

“I have no idea, man”.

* * *

 

Bonnie sighed in relief when she spotted Liam standing by his locker with Mason and marched towards them. “Hey Mason” she greeted politely before dragging Liam away by his wrist and pushed him up against the nearest locker once they were far enough away from prying ears “Where the hell were you this morning?” she asked in frustration and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he stood up straight again, which only seemed to upset her even more because they talked about this last night. He was changing now and she couldn’t keep him from doing something stupid, like kill someone, if he pulled a disappearing act on her like that.

She actually had to come clean about a lot of stuff last night, what she was being one of them, and what that meant. “Bennett witches have existed for centuries” she’d told him, just like her grams had told her when she was twelve. If she concentrated hard enough she could still hear Grams voice in her head telling her that no one believed in witches, but that was okay because it meant they could hide in plain sight.

 “We’re empowered by nature to keep the peace and protect humans from dangerous species that want to harm them”.

She got her powers when she was twelve years old when she started seeing numbers in her head and getting visions of things she shouldn’t have been able to see. She could still remember when she was forced to accept what she was, it was after her old history teacher was viciously attacked by a vampire. She knew what was coming and she could’ve kept him from dying, but she did nothing because she didn’t believe, and now she had to live with that.

Grams introduced her to the craft after that.

She passed down knowledge to her that came from generations of Bennett witches, along with their magic. “It’s your duty now, child to protect those who can’t protect themselves. It’s your duty to keep the balance” Grams told her and she still remembered the day she inherited Sheila’s magic. It was a year ago after she died in her sleep and she came to her before crossing over to the other side.

“I’m gonna miss you, Grams” she barely kept her tears at bay as she said goodbye to her beloved grandmother, who only smiled and let her know how proud she was.

“It has been my privilege to watch you grow into the beautiful woman that you’ve become” she caressed her cheek, wiping the tears from her eyes before she disappeared.

When she explained all this to Liam it took him a minute to wrap his head around everything she said, but she knew he understood. “You’re not alone anymore, Bonnie” was all he said before he left her room and went to bed, the events of the day catching up to both of them.

“I’m sorry. I woke up and just ran” he said, it was instinct.

“You think you can make a detour to my room next time?” she asked and he nodded enthusiastically promising not to do it again.

“Uh, hey guys” They turned to see Scott and Stiles standing behind them and Bonnie mumbled something close to a greeting while Liam stiffened next to her. He was still apprehensive of them, especially Scott since he was the one who took it upon himself to bite into his flesh, but he was trying to get past that because he did save him from falling to his death.

“Can we talk for a minute?” he asked and Bonnie let him lead them to the boys’ locker room of all places to talk since it was currently unoccupied. “Listen Liam, I know you don’t exactly trust me right now, but Liam…we’re brothers now” he started getting confused looks from everyone in the room.

“What?”

“Oh God, that’s…” Stiles tried to intervene, being the first to recover but lost his words somewhere in the middle as he rubbed his face while Bonnie rolled her eyes because really, in her mind, this was not happening right now.

“The bite….the bite is a gift”.

“So me going through agonising pain on a full moon as I transition into a werewolf that kills people, is a gift?” Liam asked and Bonnie honestly wanted to know the answer to that herself, but Scott only succeeded in mumbling incoherently as he rubbed the back of his neck and Stiles sighed, throwing him a lifeline. “Okay Scott, I need you to never say that again. And there is actually a reason why we wanted to talk to you”.

“There’s a full moon tonight” Bonnie said nonchalantly, that was actually another reason she’d been upset with Liam, she could not lose track of him today.

“Okay, if you’re not gonna tell us what you are you have to stop doing that” Stiles snapped and Scott slapped his chest and said “A bunch of us were gonna go to Lydia’s grandmother’s lake house. It’s in a secluded area so it should be fine, if you’re interested”.

“Fine, I’ll give you my number so you can text us the address” she said and they all agreed before leaving the locker rooms before anyone found her in there.

* * *

 

They followed the GPS to the address Scott gave them and Bonnie kept looking over at a fidgety Liam who was distracting more than anything else with his incessant twitchiness. He was so fidgety you’d swear the kid was on remission from using crack, so she snapped “Okay, I’m gonna need you to stop that”.

“Sorry, I’m just nervous I guess” he groaned and she looked up at the full moon lighting their way, it was already starting to affect him so she sped up the car and stopped outside the house at the address. They got out of the car and saw Scott approaching them, he felt her magic before the car even got there which made him wonder just how powerful she was. “How is he?”

“A little agitated” she said and he nodded before leading them inside to where the others were waiting for them in the basement. Well, it was more of a wine cellar than anything and she noticed her classmates as they walked in.

“Bonnie, Liam, this is my pack” Scott introduced, “Everyone, this is Bonnie and her brother Liam”.

Liam got distracted by the chains hooked onto the wall and suddenly all he could think about were the images in his head that Bonnie put there as a lump formed in his throat. He felt like he was about to jump out of his own skin, but only swallowed it down, “Is that for me?”

“No, it’s for me” the Werecoyote, Malia, said. She was also still learning and couldn’t control her abilities yet what with her being turned back to human only a few months ago, and still trying to deal with her mother and sister’s death. It was hard because she still blamed herself for almost eating them on a full moon. She had to live with that and move on at the same time, but most of all she had to learn control, so she was here, and she flashed her blue eyes for him to see that it wasn’t just him.

It was comforting.

“Liam, we’re actually gonna chain you up in the boathouse so we should actually get going” Scott said before leading them back the way they came and Bonnie wondered what the point of him bringing them down there was if they were just gonna leave soon after, but kept that to herself as she walked behind them. Stiles stayed with Malia to help secure her properly while Kira went up with Lydia to decode their newest problem, Lydia’s notes.

At first she couldn’t understand why Malia was failing, but when she took a look at them herself she realised they weren’t her calculus notes. She didn’t understand them either, in fact she couldn’t even remember writing them and now they could potentially cause more problems for them.

* * *

 

“Will these hold?” Bonnie asked examining the chains they were going to use on Liam and turned around to look at them as Scott assured her that they should. Should wasn’t a guarantee so she spelled them anyway.

She almost missed Liam hunched over with his hands on his knees until he started breathing heavily and grunting until Scott held him down, but before he could chain him up Liam’s eyes flashed yellow and he tossed Scott clear across the room. _“Motus!”_ she yelled and slammed her baby brother against the opposite wall, knocking him out cold. Yeah, that wouldn’t scar him for life.

“Is he okay?” Scott asked as he got up and Bonnie nodded before grabbing a hold of his arms and dragged him towards the wall post to chain him up. Scott could see the guilt in her eyes as she dropped to her knees and expertly chained his whole body, and he wondered if she’s done this before “He looks so young” he whispered kneeling down next to her and she nodded, her eyes still glued to him long after she’d chained him up and told Scott he was only fifteen.

“I wanted so much to protect him from this world, you know” she whispered finally looking up at him and saw the same guilt reflected in his eyes. “It’s okay, Scott. What happened to him, it wasn’t your fault” she said. It was wrong of her to blame him when she always knew that this was what he was meant to be, like her grams said, dreams have meaning and in Liam’s case, his I.E.D had a purpose too and him being a werewolf was the only way he’d be able to channel his anger and control it better.

It’d just been hard for her to accept that because Liam deserved to have a normal life and keep being unbearably good at everything instead of having to deal with this mess.

“What happened to him?”

“He got kicked out of our old school after he took a crowbar to the coach’s car so we took him in for a psych evaluation”.

“What is it?”

“He suffers from Intermittent Explosive disorder” she said looking down at his peaceful looking face again “Liam is a good kid, and the guilt he feels after an episode, it just shuts him down, but I think you actually gave him a chance to change that. He’s your Beta”.

“But he doesn’t listen to me” he said. Liam only ever listened to her and he didn’t know how to help him if Liam couldn’t even trust him.

“That’s because you’re not using your voice” she pointed out after hearing the dejected tone in his voice and she smiled at him for the first time since they met. He kinda hoped she’d do that more often. “You’re the True Alpha, Scott, use your voice and he will listen to you”.

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“How do you know so much about us?” he asked and she stiffened slightly, but told him it was her job to know. Liam jumped awake then, struggling against his chains and Scott pulled her away when Liam almost bit her arm off as he grunted in pain “They can’t know this, Bonnie. Mom and dad, I can’t do this to them again” he cried growling through the pain and Bonnie tried to keep the tears at bay as she watched her brother squirm in pain. Scott kneeled down again and showed Liam his red eyes so he would pay attention to him.

“It’s okay, Liam” came his dominant voice, making him pay attention to him.

“The way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car…” he sobbed with his sister right there with him, but he kept his eyes on Scott. This wasn’t supposed to happen to him and she could feel him shutting down again. “They can’t see me like this”.

“Like a monster?” Scott kept his attention, his voice holding authority Bonnie’s never heard before as she watched them and even without looking she knew he was showing him his real eyes, refusing to let him shut down again. “You’re not a monster. You’re a werewolf. Like me”.


	3. Someone Is Killing Supernaturals

"You know you can't keep doing this, you have to let go".

She looked out at the town that's become her temporary home, swinging her legs over the cliff as she let out a heavy sigh, that being a testament to how tired she was. She hated the constant reminder that she wasn't here, not really.

None of them were because she was the only one left.

"I just need today" she whispered, her eyes tearing away from the town in front of her and she turned her head to see Abby nodding beside her before she grabbed a hold of her hand. Bonnie knew she couldn't feel anything though as she looked down at their intertwined fingers, but she had a great imagination. It was all she could depend on on days like this.

"You can feel it, can't you, child? You can feel what's coming?" Her aunt Joanna asked and Bonnie reluctantly let go of her mom's hand as she got on her feet and turned around to face all of them, all five generations of Bennett witches in front of her, her family.

And ofcourse she could feel it, it was the reason her magic brought her here, but it wasn't just that. "I can hear them" she said looking at grams. More specifically, she could hear their cries of anguish as they died, she felt it. Someone was killing supernaturals and their deaths have been haunting her for the past week now, begging her to do something.

It wasn't safe for them anymore, it wasn't safe for Liam and she had no idea how to stop whatever was coming.

"You can do this cuz" Lucy read her mind. She did that before she died too when Bonnie met her that one time. She'd asked her how she did that, but Lucy only laughed, "You wear your heart on your sleeve, makes you easy to read" she'd told her before promising to see her again as she walked away, but she never did.

"Our greatest battle is behind us now, child, and you need to stand on your own two feet and let the magic we've given you guide you" Grams said sternly and Bonnie almost asked at what price. The battle was won, yes, but was it worth what she lost in the process?

"We will not be your crutch anymore, Bonnie, so stop asking us to be" Qetsiyah spoke up as well, joining the conversation as she drew everyone's attention to her. In the time they've interacted in the past few years, Bonnie knew that she wasn't one to shy away from hard conversations, i.e. she was a crazy bitch, but she was a crazy bitch they seemed to agree with now as Bonnie looked at the silent agreement amongst the five women and she knew they'd made their decision a long time ago.

They were leaving.

She frantically shook her head then, the tears already filling her eyes again as she clutched onto Abby's arm in protest because they couldn't go, they couldn't do that to her. "No please, I can't do this alone" she begged and Abby shook her head before grabbing onto her face so she'd look at her and listen to her next words carefully.

"Who said you'd be alone?"

"Bonnie".

The familiar voice snapped her out of her trance and she knew they were gone before she even opened her eyes so she wiped away the tears that escaped, took a deep calming breath and turned around to look at him.

"What are you doing here, Scott?" She asked, avoiding the sympathetic look she could see on his face.

Ever since that night Liam first transitioned at the boathouse Scott was just there. Checking in on Liam, teaching Liam, offering to help her get acquainted with their small town.

There.

And it was annoying as hell. "Uhm, Liam showed me your note" he said hesitantly as he took a cautious step closer. He'd felt her magic long before he picked up on her scent and he was sure he would've found her even if he wasn't looking.

When he didn't see her in history class this morning he asked Liam if she was okay and Liam gave him the note he'd found on her pillow. He knew she hadn't been sleeping again, she'd been crying in her sleep all week as if she was in pain and when he asked her about it last night all he got was a leave it alone, Liam before she slammed the door in his face and this morning she'd left that note.

He didn't realise what date it was until he got to school and Mason reminded him that he had a game today and he couldn't believe that he forgot because it only happened a year ago and he should've remembered.

"She wants to be alone" he told Scott before brushing past him, but he grabbed his arm before he could walk away and asked him what was going on. He could smell the guilt and sadness all over him, and he swore it was worse than that night at the boathouse.

"Today's the anniversary of our grams death. She and Bonnie were really close and when she passed away last year it left us blindsided because she was healthy, she was healthy and yet she died" he managed to get out before swallowing the lump in his throat as he tried to keep the tears at bay.

"I think there's something else though. She hasn't been sleeping again, but when I tried to talk to her about it she snapped at me".

"What do you mean 'again'?" Scott asked the confusion clear in his eyes.

"I think it's her powers. She said she's connected to nature, to the other side because she's supposed to keep the balance and she's not sleeping which I think means something is wrong. Her powers are trying to tell her something".

"What is she, Liam?"

"Only she can tell you that".

Liam had slipped by him after that, mumbling about being late for his next class so he let him go and it took him until the end of the school day to go look for her, hoping he'd make it back before the game they had tonight.

She watched him pull out her note from his back pocket and cursed Liam for showing it to him. Her instructions were clear:

_Don't come find me. Be back soon._

And she swore the people around her didn't know how to follow direction.

"Liam told me about your grams. He didn't say much, just that she passed away a year ago" he said and she sighed in frustration, clearly she had to have a heart to heart conversation with Liam about boundaries, and she brushed past Scott. She really didn't need to hear him talk about her dead grandmother right now, especially since they just basically told her she won't be seeing them again.

"He also told me you haven't been sleeping, that your powers are keeping you up at night a-".

"Why do you care so much, Scott?! Listen, you biting my brother? That is as far as this goes" she spun around to face him again as she cut him off, frantically waving her arms between them for emphasis and tried to ignore the hurt look on his face. She didn't know what he wanted from her, but she's only known him for two weeks and didn't have it in her to let him in.

"Don't you have a game to get to?"

She sighed in exhaustion when he just looked at her with that same damn hurt look on his face before he blinked in confusion at the sudden change in subject.

"Yeah, but the game with Devenford prep can wait I-"

"Did you just say 'Devenford prep'?"

She couldn't have heard that right. Devenford prep was in New York, what would they be doing trying to play a game of lacrosse against a public school like Beacon Hills High? In high school terms, Devenford prep was the prom queen of lacrosse while Beach hills was the band geek, it's why their parents chose this school and it was why they didn't mix so Devenford prep had no business being here.

"Bonnie I-"

"Answer the question, Scott, did you just say Devenford prep?" She asked him again and he reluctantly nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"Shit that's our old school, the one Liam got kicked out of".

"You mean-"

"Yes!" She took off towards her car and stopped before getting in when she saw him still standing there like an idiot, "Get in the car, Scott!"

He let out an exhausted sigh before rushing to get in the car with her.

* * *

"Liam, as your best friend, I am begging you not to do this" Mason pleaded, grabbing onto his shoulders while Liam turned his head to see Brett and some of his teammates standing by some of the lockers in the school hallway a few feet away.

Brett still looked as douchy as ever, but judging by the way he was carrying himself, Liam guessed he'd probably made captain too. This would be his junior year and when they were still in New York, along with trying to become captain, he'd constantly tried to put the moves on his sister. Bonnie always shot him down though, asking him why he'd think she would ever go out with him with the way he treated Liam, because ofcourse Brett was your stereotypical bully who picked on little kids to feel better about himself. She didn't know he'd overheard that particular conversation though and she would probably kill him if she ever found out.

Anyway, that never deterred Brett and he remained a thorn on both their sides until they moved, and now he was a thorn that returned with a vengeance, but Liam refused to let him get to him this time.

"It'll be fine" he shrugged, but Mason was already shaking his head. Tightening the grip he already had on his shoulders and tried to get through to him even though he was sure Liam was too far gone to let him be the voice of reason.

"No. No Liam, it's not going to be fine. It's- Liam, wait. What, no, no, no, no. Liam".

"Brett!" He yelled as he walked towards them with Mason miserably dragging his feet behind him. Liam had made a decision though, he wouldn't let Brett have such a big influence on him anymore and as much as he appreciated Mason looking out for him, this was the only way for him to move on from his old life.

"I just wanted to say...have a good game".

He really hated the smug look on Brett's face before he burst out laughing with his friends. Mason grabbed onto Liam's wrist when he noticed him breathing heavily as he balled his hands into fists and tried to restrain his anger.

"That's cute, Liam. Is that what they told you to say in Anger Management? Apologize and everything's fine? You demolished Coach's car" he snapped once he finally stopped laughing and got in Liam's face.

"I paid for it".

"Yeah, you're going to pay for it. We're gonna break you in half out there. And it's gonna be all your fault".

"Is there a problem here?" A gruff voice asked seemingly from out of nowhere and  they turned to see Stiles standing there with a guy Liam didn't know. He looked way too old to be a student though. He was probably in his twenties with dark hair and a dark well groomed beard Liam was jealous of and with greenish eyes that pulled you in, but it was his voice that  got their attention. It wasn't as powerful as Scott's, but still. It demanded they listen.

"Hey, what's going on prep students? Welcome to our little public high school" Stiles said breaking the eery silence that followed as he shoved himself between the two boys, his back to Liam as he reached out his hand to shake Brett's.

Stiles had been pacing the front of the school waiting for Scott to come back after he'd annouced that he was going to go look for Bonnie because she left a note or whatever saying she wanted to be left alone.

"And yet you're going after her".

"That was ten hours ago, Stiles. What if something happened to her" Scott said closing his locker and walked down the hall towards the exit.

"Something tells me she can take care of herself,  besides why are you so hooked on this girl anyway I thought you liked Kira" Stiles said reaching for his arm to stop him from getting very far and Scott sighed before turning around to face him.

Things with Kira were complicated.

Everything got awkward after that chaste grandma kiss he gave her before class two weeks ago and they hadn't really talked about it since.

And then Liam and Bonnie came along and he's been preoccupied ever since. Bonnie was this unexpected bombshell of a girl that came out of nowhere, and now his feelings were all over the place.

"It's not like that. You know it's not safe out there, especially now that we might have targets on our backs".

Stiles would give him that one. Lydia had told them about a deadpool with names of supernaturals. She'd only managed to unlock a third of the list though and right now she was working on unlocking the rest of it to see if their names were on it so it wasn't safe for any of them.

"Fine, but make it quick. Coach will kill us both if you're late for this game".

That was over an hour ago and he was starting to get anxious because the game was in an hour and Scott still wasn't back yet. Anyway, that's when Derek showed up looking for Scott.

Stiles was busy telling him where he went when Derek got that look in his eyes, the one that sensed trouble and they rushed into the school and needless to say, this is what they walked into.

"How you doing? That's a firm handshake you got there. Uh, we're very excited for scrimmage tonight. Uh, but let's keep it clean, all right? No rough stuff out there".

He finally let go of Brett's hand and kept subtly shoving Liam away from the prep kids with his back to gain some distance between them. "All right, see you on the field. Go".

He finally turned around and pushed Liam and Mason towards the boys locker room while Derek got a firm grip on Liam's forearm so he wouldn't try anything.

Bonnie and Scott barely caught a glimpse of Liam being dragged away from Brett as  they barged through the doors of their school and followed after them.

"Hey Bonnie" Brett greeted in the same seductive tone that's always made her skin crawl as they brushed past the small group of boys. She hesitated as she walked past when she felt it and turned around to look at Brett's retreating back.

Scott noticed her stop and touched her shoulder to get her attention. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked in concern, following her gaze to the prep boys and bonnie nodded distractedly before finally looking up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine" she lied and averted her eyes before shrugging his hand off her shoulder. She really didn't need to see the concern in his eyes that made her feel things, not now, because she was most certainly not fine.

Brett was a werewolf, but it wasn't just that, something was very wrong.

"Go check on Liam" she said pushing him towards the general direction Liam went and she was glad he didn't argue with her as he walked away, but it wasn't until Scott turned the corner that she went the other direction, after the prep school kids.

* * *

Liam growled in anger, his eyes shining a bright yellow as the water hit him and he felt like he was drowning, "Are you calm yet?" Derek asked with Liam still pinned against the shower wall and the kid growled again before relenting.

"Okay! Okay!" He yelled calming down and Derek let go so he could get out of the shower.

"That kid said you demolished your coach's car. What's that about?" Derek asked taking a step back to give him some room and stood next to Stiles, who vaguely knew about Liam's I.E.D. Scott told him about it after that night at the boathouse. It was something about the kid losing his shit after he got into it with his coach, but Scott didn't give much detail on it.

"The coach benched me for the whole season after I got a couple of red cards".  
  
"Just a couple?" Stiles asked, looking up from his phone as Scott walked into the locker room. Liam briefly looked at him before Scott nodded for him to continue, if they were going to trust him then he had to be completely honest with them.

"What else happened?" Derek asked. He heard the kid was angry, but this was something else, something that would make him extremely dangerous.

"I got kicked out of school. They took me to a psychologist for evaluation" Liam pushed on, the guilt starting to grip him, but he pushed forward. He couldn't let this keep him from living anymore. "They called it Intermittent Explosive Disorder".

"Did they give you anything for it?" Scott asked, they hadn't gotten into it that night with everything that was going on and he was kinda glad Liam was willing to talk about it now.

"Risperdal. It's an antipsychotic, but I don't take it".

"Obviously".

"Bonnie actually drained it a few weeks ago".

"She did what?!" Scott and Stiles yelled at the same time Derek asked who the hell Bonnie was.

"She's Liam's older sister. What? Liam, why would she do that?" Scott asked in confusion. He didn't understand why she'd do that if it helped suppress Liam's rage.

"I can't play lacrosse on it. It makes me too tired".

That made sense, but they couldn't let him play now,  not when he was on edge like this, which would only get worse once they were out on the field going against Brett, but Liam wasn't too happy when Scott told him as much.

"Scott's right. Look at this" Stiles said distractedly looking at his phone before he handed it over to Scott. They were pictures of two kids dead, one of them had his head severed from the rest of his body while the other kid looked familiar.

His name was Demarco and he was on their team. What they apparently hadn't  realised though was that he was a supernatural.

It didn't matter now anyway.

He was daggered with what looked like a lacrosse stick. Scott recognised that stick and judging by the horror reflected in Stiles' eyes, Scott could tell he recognised it too.

"It's a lacrosse player. The killer is on the team".

* * *

"Brett" Bonnie called out to him as he was heading towards the field and he turned around with an obnoxious grin already plastered on his face as he looked at her and she rolled her eyes as she walked up to him.

"You here to give me a kiss for goodluck?" He asked hopefully and she couldn't help the gag noises that spilled from her lips right after he said that. You'd think she'd be used to his advances by now, but apparently not.

"I'd rather die of cholera than kiss you" she said, but he only shrugged it off before crowding her space and she took a step back before telling him she needed him to forfeit the game. She couldn't shake the feeling that more blood would be shed tonight and at such short notice all she could think to do is try and stop the game from happening.

"I don't think so...actually you know what I bet. I bet Liam sent you over here because he's scared I'll kick his ass on the field" he told her and she scoffed at that. She was so sick of this pissing contest between them. She's had to deal with it for a year now and she was so over it. And with the way Brett held onto this car thing you'd swear Liam killed someone, it was pathetic.

"This isn't about Liam".

"Is it about us?"

Okay, that made her physicslly cringe and then he was in her space again so she put her hand on his chest intending to push him away when she saw them, the freshmen in Liam's class, Violet and her boyfriend Garrett. They were standing over Brett's body, with his head laying on the side. Dead.

"Oh my god". Her voice shook in horror as she pulled her hand away. It all made sense now, the terrible feeling she couldn't shake since she saw Brett again, that feeling of absolute dread that something bad was going to happen tonight. It made sense because Garrett was on the team.

* * *

"Maybe instead of trying to find a lacrosse stick with a hidden dagger in it, we should be trying to get the game canceled?" Kira said looking at the picture on Stiles' phone. She walked in on them in the locker rooms standing in front of a dripping wet Liam after the coach told her to go look for them since the game was about to start and Scott must've noticed the confusion in her eyes because he told Liam to go dry off and get ready soon after.

They filled her in right after he left and Stiles handed her the phone to show her the evidence. Yep, that was definitely one of their lacrosse sticks and she figured the solution would be simple, but clearly not.

"The game's the best way to catch him red-handed" Scott told her as she handed Stiles his phone back.

"But what if he's red-handed 'cause his hands are covered in the blood of the person that he just stabbed to death? Which, by the way, could be either of you guys".

"Or Bonnie and Liam" Scott added "We don't have the whole list and they could be on it".

"We don't know anything about that list".

"How it's made, how it's updated. I mean, who's been out taking a supernatural census anyway? How do they even know about me?" Kira rambled on, and that was the most frustrating part of all, the not knowing.

"They know about everyone" Scott said and Stiles sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration. This whole mess was giving him a headache.

"I think Kira's right. I think we should stop the game. I'm not even on the list and I'm terrified. Guys, these are professional killers. It's their profession. One of them's got a thermo-cut wire that cuts heads off. Who knows what else they have?"

"That actually reminds me. Coach sent me to get you guys, the game is about to start" Kira told them and Scott nodded in agreement, it was too late to stop the game now so they might as well play. They were about to head out the door when Derek stopped him and they all turned around. He'd been so quiet that they forgot he was there, but it was the look in his eyes that made Scott tell his friends to leave without him.

"This is such a mess. You know, this was supposed to be the semester I could focus on school again, but now I've got a Beta and there's a deadpool".

"If all our names are on that list, then that's what we should be focused on. Do you think Lydia can get that second key?"

"She's working on it" Scott said before taking a good look at him. He hadn't before, and now that he did he noticed that he looked tired. "There's something else isn't there, that's why you came here?"

"Yeah, Kate's back" he said and Scott's eyes seemed to double in size. It would've been funny if not for the gravity of the situation and he started to pace back and forth. That couldn't be right, Kate was dead, how could she be back?

"We were wrong, and now she wants revenge".

"Have you seen her?" He asked and Derek shook his head no, but they were working on finding her before she did something.

"That's not all, Scott".

"What could possibly be worse than Kate coming back?" He asked frantically and finally stopped pacing when he saw the solemn look on the older man's face. Whatever was bothering him made him look well beyond his years, the power and authority Scott used to feel whenever he was around him seemed to have diminished somehow.

"Kate, she took something from me. At first, I just thought it was a part of my past, but I started to lose something else: My sense of smell. Scott, I'm losing my power".

The door burst open then and Scott turned around to see Bonnie standing by the doorway breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" He asked taking in the fear in her eyes.

After what she saw, and Brett still wouldn't listen to her, she ran to the locker rooms hoping they would still be in there and she let out a relieved sigh she hadn't known she was holding until she saw Scott standing there with a concerned look on his face, and she told him what she knew.

"It's Garrett, he's the killer".

* * *

It happened during the second half of the game.

She should've seen it coming, it was her job to see it and plan for it, but she hadn't and now there was a dead kid on the field.

She'd been so busy keeping an eye on Scott, Stiles, Kira, Liam, and even Brett, to make sure they were okay, her protection spell doing it's job that she didn't notice the other werewolf on Brett's team.

The freshman that collapsed a few minutes after the second half started. Her magic didn't pick up on him and now he was dead, with Garrett nowhere to be found.

It seemed as if the entire stadium rushed onto the field and Bonnie tried to fight her way through the crowd to get to Liam and the others.

"Guys" Stiles was saying as she got there, distractedly looking at his phone again. "Lydia just broke another third of the list".

"Are we on it?" Liam asked from beside Bonnie and Stiles shook his head.

"No. But someone else is".


	4. The Things We Carry With Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie finally shows her true self and has to deal with those repercussions.

His name was Jared.

Stiles mentioned that he was on some list of supernaturals being killed, but Bonnie couldn’t think about that right now, not when she could see him standing next to his body, looking down at it in confusion. She could tell he wasn’t sure what happened, one minute he’s playing lacrosse and the next he’s looking down at himself with no one around him seeming to take notice of him standing there.

No one except for her anyway.

She took a step closer to him so he’d finally look at her and when he finally noticed her she told him what happened. “You died, Jared, you didn’t deserve it and I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you”.

“I can’t be dead. I promised my parents I’d be back after the game” he whispered with tears brimming his eyes and her breath caught in her throat. She’s been doing this for years now and she still didn’t know how she was supposed to react in this situation and all she could think was this could’ve easily been Liam standing in front of her after being killed. She couldn’t let that happen, she wouldn’t let this be him.

Anyway, this particular ability she inherited from the crazy bitch herself when she was fourteen years old.

She was at a slumber party with a bunch of girls she barely even knew, a slumber party her mother guilted her into going to after her work friend invited her when she found out their daughters went to the same school and, as her mother obsessively pointed out, ‘You need to make friends, Bonnie', which never made sense to her because they’d just move again so what was the point, but she reluctantly went anyway just to get her mom off her back.

Everyone was asleep when it happened.

She’d gotten up to use the bathroom since she had to go because of her tiny bladder and she honestly wouldn’t have noticed her standing in the corner of the dark bedroom when she came back if the woman hadn’t said anything. Bonnie would’ve just gone back to sleep and that would've been that, but she did say something.

“I’m not ready”.

The woman was in front of her before she could even blink and grabbed onto her arms, which was when Bonnie felt all of it, her life as a vampire, her death after being staked in the heart, and the pain she felt because of it like it was her own as she clutched her own heart and cried out in pain. The agony was too much for her to handle which resulted in her being hunched over on the floor after dropping down on her hands and knees while the small group of girls was suddenly awake and alert, asking her if she was okay.

She wasn’t, and she wasn’t sure she’d ever be okay again.

Thinking back on it now, she kinda understood why Qetsiyah was such a crazy bitch and would still hold her head up high after an episode like that, not letting it break her. Anyone who’d go through that kind of pain for as long as Qetsiyah had got her respect because she would not wish this on her worst enemy.

“It’s going to be okay, Jared” she told the kid in front of her and hoped he believed it. When he nodded she gave him a teary smile before reaching out her hand for him to take, but he hesitated for a moment. "Could you tell my parents what I was? Not the bad stuff or anything like that, but, I want them to know the real me, you know?" He asked, the tears falling freely now and it was her turn to nod because she did know and she hoped to someday have the courage to do the same.

“Is it going to hurt?”

“No” she reassured him. She would feel his pain so he wouldn’t have to and when he finally placed his hand in hers as he passed through her she could only keep from screaming for a moment before the memories of his life flashed through her eyes as well as the pain of his eventual death at such a tender age.

She didn’t realise she was falling until she felt an arm wrap around her waist to steady her and caught a glimpse of the werewolf that was with Scott in the locker room earlier before she passed out.

* * *

The distant voices were the first thing she heard as she slowly reached consciousness again, the slurred words became clearer until she was fully conscious. She could hear Stiles saying something about taking her to the hospital and shifted in whatever she was laying on before slowly opening her eyes and let them adjust to the light in the room she was in.

“No” she groaned as she tried to sit up and they all seemed to invade her space at once with Liam helping her sit up. She couldn’t go to the hospital, her father was there and she didn’t know how she’d explain her way out of this one. She hated lying to him so she always avoided situations where she’d have to. “No hospitals” she spoke clearer after clearing her throat and looked up at the people around her. She recognised Scott’s pack, with the exception of the old guy that looked way too old to be hanging around teenagers, although, she knew he was another werewolf which she guessed explained why he was here.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked beside her and she turned her head to look at him for the first time since she woke up. He looked so scared and worried that she felt kinda guilty for worrying him for no reason because she didn’t prepare him for this. Telling him she was a witch was hard enough and she didn’t need him worrying about her Anchor abilities, but that was for naught because here they were anyway so she grabbed his hand and told him she was fine.

“How long was I out for?”

“About two hours” The man from before said, the one that caught her. He was sitting on the bleachers three rows behind her during the game and when she ran onto the field after Jared died she hadn’t realised that he’d followed her down. He was also a werewolf, she’d sensed it before, but it felt different with him so she figured he was probably a different kind of werewolf. She’s met two kinds in her lifetime and wouldn’t be surprised if he turned out to be the third species of werewolf she’s ever met.

“What happened to you, Bonnie?” Scott asked and when she looked up at him the concern reflected in his eyes was so intense she averted her eyes. The sincerity she saw in his eyes made her feel bad and she couldn’t look at him for very long.

She didn’t even know how to begin to answer that question, on the one hand she could come clean and risk being used again by people she trusted or she could keep her secret and try and do this on her own. So far the second option wasn’t going so well, and her pride got a kid killed today, which was just one more thing she had to carry around in her conscious.

What she had to do was staring her right in the face and yet she hesitated, the last time she opened herself up to anyone she died twice, and at this point she was scared of dying again. It wasn’t fun for her and someone she cared about always suffered for it, so she looked at Liam again, her tears slowly blurring her vision of him, but she felt his grip on her hand tighten as he gently squeezed it in encouragement.

She used her free hand to wipe the tears away before taking in the room full of supernaturals looking at her curiously, waiting for her to tell her story so she swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her mouth.

“I was helping Jared pass through to the other side” she started and wasn’t surprised to see their curiosity turn to confusion.

‘The other side’, Liam had mentioned that to Scott before, he’d said she was connected to it, but he never thought to ask him what he meant by that and looking at Liam’s confusion now as he listened intently, he realised he wouldn’t have known anyway.

“It’s a spiritual realm all supernatural creatures go to after they die. I’m the doorway and every supernatural creature that dies…has to pass through me”.

“Oh my god” Lydia gasped as her voice caught in her throat and her eyes filled with tears. Being a banshee, she was probably the closest person to understand the pain Bonnie went through. She could sense death before it came, and her banshee cry was her way of showing empathy. It was a way to mourn a person’s death just as much as it was a warning, and she could handle that pain. The pain of actually having someone pass through you was way beyond her pay grade and that kind of pain was unimaginable to her.

“How do you stay sane after an experience like that?”

“Years of practice” she said trying to laugh it off, but no one in the room looked amused so she sighed and let herself be vulnerable for the first time in a year. “My grams helped me through most of it, her and my predecessor, Qetsiyah”.

“You mean someone actually passed this ability down to you?” Stiles asked in his own Stiles appropriate manner of asking an extremely sensitive question, and she was actually grateful for him. Everyone else was already starting to look at her differently so she was grateful for Stiles.

“That’s how it works in covens”.

“Covens? As in witches?” Derek asked and she only nodded before looking at each of their reactions. The way their eyes bulged in shock mixed with confusion made her smile a little. Like grams said, no one believed in witches and Derek’s next words drove her point home. “I thought witches were a myth”.

“No, witches have existed since the beginning of time. We were the first supernaturals to ever be created and from our magic, other supernaturals came to be so we were given a task to watch over the supernatural world and keep the natural balance of things while hiding in plain sight”.

“What do you mean by natural balance?” Scott asked and she explained how nature is the totality of phenomena of the physical world. “It is the invisible force behind all life that governs the universe. It is the source of our magic and it has laws in place that we all have to follow” she started before she decided it would be better to show them instead so she got up, pulling Liam with her before offering her free hand to Stiles, who was right next to her, and asked him to do the same until they were all linked together so she could channel each of them and just like she’d done with Liam, she put the images in their heads as she spoke.

“Every creature in the world and universe is born, lives and dies uninterruptedly. If the cycle is interrupted by any individual, the consequences are chaotic and nature takes long to restore itself. Vampires directly break this law”.

“Wait, vampires exist?” Stiles asked unable to stop himself before everyone effectively shushed him all at once, but Bonnie only chuckled because inquisitiveness was in his nature and he wasn’t about to change.

“Yes Stiles, vampires exist. Along with many more creatures we’re yet to find”.

“Thanks, Bonnie”.

“Anyway, vampires may be born as human and live as human, but at some point they die and come back which makes them amongst the living and the dead, meaning there is no way to choose their path. In my case, I would upset the balance if I denied my magic and my heritage. Nature would strip me of my powers until I accepted my mistake and fulfilled my duty as the servant of nature”.

“Does that mean you were born with your powers?” Kira asked, speaking up for the first time as they all let go of each other's hands and Bonnie nodded, but it wasn’t as simple as that. Every few decades a prophesy is written about who would be the new coven leader and that person is chosen before they are even born. Neither the leader nor the members of that coven know who their leader is until someone dies and their magic is inherited from nature.

“That’s what happened to me. When I got my magic I also inherited magic from generations of Bennett witches before me, magic that had been kept in nature until I got my powers and now it’s my responsibility to finish what they started”.

“Bennett witches. You know, a year ago a contact of mine stumbled upon a small town in Virginia that he said had supernatural creatures too” Peter spoke up for the first time since she woke up and everyone turned to him as he continued telling his tale. “He told me about a sixteen year old girl who single-handedly stopped hellfire from destroying that town. Now what was the name again?”

“Mystic Falls” she reluctantly whispered, but she knew everyone heard her as clear as day as she picked at her fingers, refusing to look up. She knew they were all looking at her though and she heard Peter snap his fingers as if he’d cracked the case, and it took everything in her to restrain her magic as she remembered that night.

Grams called her father and begged him to let her go visit because she was feeling lonely. That's the story told her dad anyway and when Bonnie got there she found out that a man named Arcadius had used his hellfire to kill both Sybil and Seline, and that Katherine planned on destroying Mystic Falls using hellfire by having Vicki Donovan ring the Founder’s bell.

Grams wasn’t strong enough to stop them on her own so she called Bonnie to help.

“That was you, wasn’t it?” Peter asked curiously as he looked right at her and Bonnie forced herself to meet his eyes.

“It wasn’t just me, it was my grams, my whole coven” she responded dangerously low, her magic radiating at the tip of her fingers from the anger she still clearly hadn't gotten over and decided that was enough show and tell for one night. If she stayed there any longer she’d set that man on fire and enjoy watching him burn so she left instead just as the tears stung her eyes.

“We did it, baby”.

That was the first thing grams had said to her after they redirected the hellfire back to where it came from, destroying hell altogether. She’d never felt more empowered than when she felt her ancestors' magic coursing through her veins, it was like they were all there with her, and with her grams right next to her she believed they could do it, and that’s exactly what they did.

“We did it, grams”.

She didn’t think that there was anything wrong with her grams after they got home and she told her she wanted to take a nap. “I’m not as young as I used to be, child” she’d said before she headed to her room to get some sleep and Bonnie only chuckled at the time, telling her she was showing her age, but later that night when she went to go wake her up for dinner she never did.

She refused to accept she was dead until grams appeared in front of her on the other side of the bed with a warm smile on her face telling her she was ready.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until hours later that she heard her bedroom door open and when she sat up she saw Liam standing by the door waiting to be invited in. He looked like he’d been crying and her guilt was back with a vengeance, making her acutely aware of how much she’s neglected his feelings about this whole thing, especially about grams.

She was his grandmother as much as she was hers and tonight was the first time he’s ever heard the real reason why she died so she shifted, making room for him next to her as he walked in, took his shoes off and sat on the bed. They sat there for a while, side by side and leaning against the wall not saying anything when Bonnie felt Liam lay his head on her shoulder while silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

She didn’t know he was crying until his tears soaked through her pajamas so she wrapped her arm around him in comfort before laying her head on top of his and closed her eyes, hoping that tomorrow would bring something better for them.

 

 


	5. A Memorial For Those We've Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a scene here that was inspired by The vampire diaries season 4. I really loved that scene and I had to put it in here.

"You're a werewolf" Liam listened to Mason repeat the words for the next five minutes so they'd sink in, or maybe in hopes that he'd correct him and tell him no he misheard, Liam wasn't sure, but at least he was forming full sentences now without stuttering.

When Bonnie opened herself up to them Friday night he came to a decision of his own.

"I'm gonna tell Mason" He whispered into the darkness with his head still on her shoulder, though his tears dried up hours ago. It was midnight, which meant they'd been sitting there, on her bed, in the dark for the past three hours and he still wasn't ready to leave just yet. He didn't want to leave her alone with the guilt he knew she'd been carrying for the past year now, guilt that was misplaced because their grams' death wasn't her fault.

He almost thought she didn't hear him until she shifted underneath his head so he looked up to see her facing him with her legs crossed on the bed so he mimicked her actions to get a better look at her as well. "You should".

"Really?"

"It's not safe anymore Liam, for anyone, so if you think this is the best way to protect your friend and prepare him for what's coming, then I think you should".

"And what's after us?"

"I don't know yet, but I plan on finding out" she said and looked distant in the very next second. She was staring at something behind him, but when he turned around there was nothing there, when he turned back to her he swore he could smell the fear radiating off of her and her voice shook slightly when she said "Go to bed, Liam". He was about to object when the look in her eyes told him she wasn't in the mood to argue with him about this so he slowly got up and reluctantly walked out the door. Her cry came moments later as he slid down the door and all he could do was listen.

He'd given himself the weekend to think of how he was going to tell Mason and how much he was going to tell him without exposing everyone else's secrets so he ended up just blurting it out on their morning run.

"What did you just say?!" Mason stopped and grabbed onto his friend's arm to stop him. He couldn't have heard that right, Liam wasn't a werewolf, mainly due to the fact that they didn't exist. Mason wasn't an idiot, he knew that strange things were happening, people were disappearing and kids were turning up dead, but saying there were werewolves was kind of a stretch, right?

"I said I'm-"

"I heard what you said Liam, but how- wh- what?!" He stuttered and started pacing in front of him trying to make sense of it.

"Please stop pacing you're making me dizzy" he said and grabbed Mason's arm to make him stop. "Look, I know it's a lot, but it's true. Remember that day I ran to school?"

"Running 6 miles doesn't mean you're a werewolf, Liam, it just means you're crazy" Mason pointed out, but Liam was already shaking his head because this was going way worse than he thought it would, how the heck did Bonnie do this? Oh yeah, she showed them.

"Okay listen, I'm going to show you something, but I need you to promise not to freak out"

"Liam-"

"Just...promise me" he said and for the first time Mason looked kind of worried, the seriousness in Liam's eyes was already starting to make him question his beliefs so despite his better judgement he promised not to freak out.

"Okay" Liam said satisfied before closing his eyes and focusing like Scott taught him. He was still learning control so it took a lot of concentration for him to turn without a full moon.

Mason stood there waiting for something to happened, but all he could hear was Liam's heavy breathing and he was starting to think his best friend was losing it when the growl caught him off-guard. "Liam?" He hadn't noticed it before, but Liam was hairier somehow and when he finally opened his eyes, the yellow eyes that looked back at him definitely freaked him out, making him take four noticeable steps back. "Wha-I don't-yellow eyes-"

"Mason calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you" Liam said closing his eyes again and breathed so he could calm down enough to go back to normal. "See?" he told him when he opened his eyes again and Mason calmed down a bit.

"You're a werewolf".

That went on until Liam stepped closer and snapped his fingers in front of Mason's face to get his attention which, in retrospect, was probably a bad idea since he spent the ten minutes that followed answering Mason's many, many questions about how it happened and if his animal instincts overpowered his human side.

"Mason, I promise you I will explain everything, but right now we have to get to school. It's just that after that kid's death, I wanted you to be prepared" he said putting a stop to his incessant interrogation and Mason seemed to calm down a bit and nodded in understanding.

"Do you know who did it?"

"We think it was Garrett".

"We?"

"Another day, Mason" Liam said and continued their run, but he could hear Mason groaning behind him so he turned around and suggested they race home.

"Fine, you're on Dunbar".

* * *

Bonnie stopped at the door of her classroom when she noticed her Chemistry teacher's disapproving look. She was late, a fact that the teacher didn't appreciate because on her first day she'd given them a lecture about how tardiness could turn into a lifestyle and the next thing you knew you'd be late in life, so...yeah.

"So glad you could join us, Miss Bennett" she said, not even trying to hind the sarcasm behind her words and Bonnie mumbled a quick 'sorry' before taking a seat in front. She'd been sleeping the whole weekend after helping an entire pack of werewolves crossover to the other side and didn't hear her alarm this morning. She thought Liam would wake her up after his run, but the kid was nowhere to be found so she had fend for herself and rush to make it to school on time, but so much for that, right since she already missed homeroom.

She'd just settled into the seat in front when she felt her ass vibrating and she could hear the teacher groaning by the board before turning around to give her a reprimanding look. "Is my class disrupting you, Miss Bennett?"

"Uh, no Ma'am" She said fishing her phone out of her pocket and saw a number she didn't recognize so she declined the call and put it back in her pocket. "Sorry". She swore she saw the teacher roll her eyes before going back to her explanation on the board, but when Bonnie's phone vibrated again she simply stopped writing and pointed to the door so Bonnie grabbed her bag and walked out of class without another word.

"Who is this?!" she hissed into the receiver as she walked down the hallway to her locker.

"Hey, Bonnie? It's Derek" he responded and her face scrunched up in confusion as she pulled out her grimoire once she got her locker open. She's met him exactly once so why was he calling her and how did he even get her number?

After getting kicked out of class she figured she at least had more time now to figure out what she was going to say to Jared's family. She got a hold of his parents during the weekend and told them she talked to Jared before he died and that he had a message for them so she kept in contact with Mrs. Kyle. Last night she told her that they were coming into town to identify his body at the morgue so she asked her to call her so she could meet with them in person.

"Are you still there?"

"Uh, yeah you're the guy that caught me Friday night. What can I do for you?"

"I need your help" he said and she sighed into the receiver, of course he did, "Where are you?" she closed her locker and walked towards the exit. She spotted him leaning against her car the moment she walked out of the school and mumbled a never mind before hanging up the phone as she walked towards her car.

"You got me kicked out of class" she said when she was standing right in front of him and he mumbled an apology Bonnie didn't think he meant, but she let it go anyway. "How did you get my number?"

"Scott gave it to me". Of course he did, she swore that boy had a real talent for pissing her off and she planned on giving him a piece of her mind once she saw him again. Actually, she was supposed to see him this morning in class, but he wasn't there, and now that she thought about it none of them were. Was she missing something?

"Violet was arrested this morning" he said following her thought process. He was originally going to ask Scott to talk to her for him about losing his powers, but he seemed distracted when they spoke on the phone.

"What's going on, Scott?" He then preceded to tell him about Violet being arrested after they found the thermo-cut wire she used to kill Demarco in her locker, but that isn't what made him tense and distracted, it was the fact that Garrett called him a while later and told him he had Liam.

He wanted Violet back and if he didn't help him then he'd kill Liam.

"When you talk to Bonnie, don't tell her about Liam, okay? I'll handle it myself" he told him after he'd given him her number. Derek wasn't sure if that was the right move, he still didn't, but Scott was a True Alpha and Liam was his Beta so he had to trust that he knew what he was doing.

"Did they find Garrett?" she asked, catching his attention again and he shook his head no, leaving it there, but Bonnie knew there was something he wasn't telling her. She could read it on his face, but decided not to call him out on it since she wanted to keep this interaction at a minimal and get back to trying to get a hold of Jared's family.

"So what do you want?"

Derek admired the determination in her eyes as she waited expectantly and he wondered how he was going to ask her. In retrospect, he probably should've thought of that before he came seeking her out, but with everything that was going on he hadn't put much thought into what he was going to say so he decided to be direct, "I'm losing my power".

She looked at him for a moment and noticed the fear in his eyes. She hadn't noticed it before, but as much as he tried to hide it, it was there and it was consuming him. She could still feel his power now, but it didn't feel weaker or like he was losing it. It just felt different. Her phone cut her off though before she could respond so she fished it out and saw that it was Mrs. Kyle calling her. "Sorry, I have to take this" she apologised before answering the phone.

"Bonnie, honey, I just wanted to let you know that we're back from the morgue now so you can come on by whenever you're ready" Mrs Kyle said softly, but Bonnie could tell that her voice was shaking. She sounded worse than when they first spoke on the phone and Bonnie couldn't imagine the pain she was feeling. Sure she had some idea, but Grams lived a long, happy life and got to meet her grand babies before she died. Mrs. Kyle wouldn't get that experience, she lost her only son before he even started his life so she would never get to meet her grand babies.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll be right there" she said, she wanted to say more, to comfort her somehow, but the words got stuck in her throat so she said goodbye instead and turned back to Derek, "I gotta go". She brushed past him and got into her car before he could say anything, and he would've left it there if he hadn't heard the emotion in her voice during her phone call so he turned around and bent over so he could look through the window. She didn't move for a moment and just sat there with her head on the steering wheel.

Derek waited for her to lift her head again and saw the tears that stung her eyes when she finally did before she quickly wiped them away. "What do you say to parents who lost their only child?" she whispered looking up at the car roof and honestly didn't expect him to say what he did.

"You tell them the truth" he said and she finally turned to him and stared at him for a moment. "They deserve to get some closure". She nodded in agreement and handed him her keys, asking him to drive before sliding over to the passenger seat and he got into the car without another word.

* * *

Liam groaned in pain from the wound on his stomach. The last thing he remembered was giving Mason a head start as they raced back home before everything went black so he didn't know who took him or why his wound wasn't healing. He vaguely remembered Scott telling him that wolfsbane was the only thing that could really hurt them and him not being thrilled at the news so he assumed that's what this was, and it hurt like a bitch!

He tried to stand, using the wall as support and looked down at his dripping wet clothes. He wasn't sure where he was, but he could guess it was a well judging by all the water and the gaping hole above him, which meant that was his only way out so he had to climb. He got fairly high on his first try before his hand slipped and he fell back into the water with a frustrated scream from the wound on his stomach.

Scott once told him that their wounds healed when they were turned and even though his rage was boiling to the surface he couldn't do it. The pain was too much for him to bare, which made it hard to concentrate no matter how angry he got so he sat up again and leaned against the wall, looking up at the sky above him. He wasn't sure how long he's been down there, but looking at the bright orange reflected against the clouds he knew it was late afternoon. It was going to get dark soon, which meant he really had to get out of here so he got up and walked to the wall again.

* * *

What do you say to parents that just lost their only child?

That was the burning question on her mind the whole ride there. Derek suggested the truth, but as much as she agreed and as much as she wanted to fulfill her promise to Jared, how did you tell the truth without sounding like a crazy person to grieving parents.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked when they got there and when she looked at him she could see the sincerity in his eyes. He would actually go in there if she asked him to and she was going to say no, she really was because this was her responsibility so she had to do it alone, but then she remembered something Liam said to her when they were in her room Friday night.

"You can't save everyone by yourself, Bonnie. It's okay to ask for help sometimes".

"Bonnie"

"Huh?" she asked snapping out of the thought and turned in her seat to face Derek and nodded. "I'd like you to come with me", so that's how they ended up sitting next to each other on the couch in front of Jared's parents in their hotel room as they waited for her to start talking so she took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "My grams told me once that you can't convince a person of anything until you expose yourself first. I never really understood what that meant, but I think I get it now".

"It's about relating to people. If they feel connected to you, then they are more likely to trust you" Mrs. Kyle responded softly and Bonnie nodded with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "My mother used to tell me the same thing".

"Right" She said and Mr. Kyle gave her a warm smile nodding for her to continue. "I lost my mama when I was two years old. I remember it like it was yesterday, I was really sick and the doctors said I wasn't going to make it". She reached for the candle on the table beside her and blew it out. She wasn't ready to look at any of them yet so she focused on the candle in her hand instead while Derek listened intently as she continued with her story, his eyes also locked on the candle in her hand.

"My mama wouldn't accept that so one night she snuck into my nursery at the hospital and she gave me a second chance, but she couldn't save both of us" Her tears clouded her vision of the candle in her hand, but quickly blinked them away before looking up at Jared's parents. She knew they were confused before they even voiced it for themselves, she could see it in their eyes so she lifted the candle in her hand for them to see for themselves.

"She was able to save me because she was a very powerful witch, like me" she answered their unasked question before focusing on the candle,  _"Incendia"._

They all watched the candle reignite and burn for a second before Bonnie blew it out again and put it back. She turned to them again and saw the shock in their eyes, but there was no anger there. Mr. Kyle seemed to consider her for a moment before he spoke up for the first time since they got there, "I knew my son was special. It was in the way he carried himself and how he was always so protective of us. It was like he was living a life separate from ours. He was like you?"

She shook her head, "No. Jared was a werewolf, like him" she said, acknowledging Derek for the first time since they sat down. It was weird, he didn't have to say anything at all and yet she still felt comforted by him, which was even weirder because the only other person that was able to do that was Liam. He didn't know that of course and she wasn't about to tell him that any time soon.

"Will you show us?" Mrs. Kyle asked looking at Derek with pleading eyes and he glanced at Bonnie with a scowl she took to mean why? He was only here for moral support, why was she making him do this so she gave him a pleading look in return. He might as well do it because it will help her figure out what was wrong with him anyway so he turned back to Jared's parents and turned in front of them.

His eyes were blue.

Werewolves didn't have blue eyes and looking at him now she could see why he was scared. There was clearly something very wrong with him.

They stayed a bit longer after that and Bonnie showed them Jared. The good parts like he wanted and Mrs. Kyle hugged her when she was done and thanked her for letting them see him one last time. "He wanted me to do this for him, for you guys so you could say goodbye knowing he was okay". They hugged her again before they finally left and Derek drove her home. It wasn't until they were both standing on her driveway that she finally spoke her mind. "I'll help you" she said and he considered her for a moment before nodding in gratitude.

"Thank you, Bonnie" he said and left her standing on her driveway. She waited for him to turn the corner before turning towards the dark house, which was normal considering both their parents worked crazy hours, but the darkness also meant that Liam wasn't home so she pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

_Hi, you've reached Liam..._

* * *

Scott sat in Garrett's van with a hoodie over his head waiting for the SUV that had Violet to come by. He still didn't know where Liam was or if he was really okay like Garrett claimed, but he knew that if he didn't do this then this psychopath would kill him and he couldn't let that happened. Liam was his responsibility and he wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't turned him.

He said that Stiles after Garrett called him, but he pointed out that Liam would be dead if he didn't turn him. That still didn't make him feel any less guilty though and he couldn't help, but think of Allison. He was supposed to be there for her and protect her, but he was too late and could only hold her as she died in his arms.

That memory was ingrained in his mind, but he thought he'd accepted it and even found some closure. Then Bonnie came along and the pain she's in became a reminder of what little power he actually had. He couldn't protect her from it, all he could do was watch as she suffered. It's the reason why he didn't want her to know about this, this he would protect her from.

"What's taking so long?" Garrett's voice snapped him back to what they were doing and he looked down at his watch, the bastard was right. His dad told him they were going to transport her at nine so they should've come by already. It was getting late and he didn't know how much longer Liam could hold on so he told him to drive.

"What?"

"Something's wrong so drive" he repeated himself and Garrett drove in the direction the SUV was supposed to come from. They saw the car in a distance, but it was already overturned and Garrett got out of the car to go and check on Violet, only to find her dead. Scott spotted his dad and Sheriff Stilinski on the side of the road, with the sheriff dragging his dad to safety even though he could barely stand himself and rushed to go help them. He helped them get behind a tree to stay hidden and was about to go check the wreckage when Sheriff Stilinski grabbed his arm, "They're still here" he rasped and that's when he saw it, a huge ugly looking thing coming up behind Garrett as he clung onto Violet's body. "Stay here" he barely got the words out when this thing sliced through Garrett and killed him with no remorse.

He wolfed out and ran towards it before it found his dad and the sheriff, but ended up with the monster's hand around his neck, squeezing the life out of him as he dangled from the ground, and just then a familiar figure walked out of the shadows.

"Hi Scott, funny meeting you here" Kate said with a sinister smile on her face that fueled Scott's anger even as he struggled to breathe. "It's been a while, too bad we won't have time to catch up, but please...be sure to say hi to my niece".

The monster squeezed tighter and Scott was sure he'd be seeing Bonnie soon when he heard a gut wrenching cry slip through Kate's mouth before she fell to her hands and knees. The monster dropped him then and he heaved on the ground in a coughing fit.

Kate made her escape then along with her monster and when Scott looked up again he saw Chris Argent looking down at him with a warm smile on his face. "I see you still don't know how to stay out of trouble".

"Not my fault...trouble...trouble finds me" he got out between coughs as he got to his feet. "Wha- what...was that thing?"

"Berserkers. We've been tracking Kate from Mexico and found out that she can control them. They're ugly as hell, but extremely powerful".

"So...there's more than one?"

"Unfortunately" he said and Scott groaned in frustration. That was just great, as if they didn't have enough problems with the deadpool now they had to deal with Kate and her berserkers. "What was that you shot her with?"

"Arrow dipped in wolfbane". It didn't hurt her like it did a werewolf, but it bought them some time and it was all they got right now. Scott nodded in gratitude and asked Chris to take his dad and the Sheriff to the hospital. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta go find my Beta" he said before disappearing into the woods, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

Dad once said a kid with rage handled it one of two ways; they either hurt themselves, or they hurt someone else and even if he wasn't alone right now the latter wasn't an option for him so to get out of this STUPID well, he'd continue hurting himself, which is exactly what he did as he climbed up that wall again.

He was almost at the top when he felt his hand slip again and he tried really hard to hold on. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes as the anger and frustration got to him because if he fell again he wasn't sure he'd be able to get back up so he held on tightly to the side of the well, but his grip was slipping anyway and just as he started falling he felt a hand grip his wrist and pull him up. He tumbled onto the ground and looked up to see Scott kneeling down beside him. He's never been so happy to see anyone in his life and the frustrations of the day finally caught up to him and he let himself cry as he clung onto him.

"You're okay, Liam, you're okay".

Scott hugged him to his chest and let him cry. He searched half the town before he picked up on his scent and as he held him he could smell the fear and anger all over him, he'd almost given up, and Scott didn't want to think about the different ways Bonnie would've hurt him if he didn't find her little brother.

She was standing on the porch steps with her arms folded over her chest by the time they walked up the driveway after Stiles dropped them off with a quick good luck before driving off. He helped Liam turn so his wound would heal before he took him home and the kid was so exhausted he didn't notice Bonnie standing there until they reached the stairs and he broke down again. Her face softened when she really saw the exhaustion on his face and pulled him into her arms. "Shh, it's okay" she whispered into his ear and rubbed his back in comfort. When she looked over his shoulder at Scott she mouthed a promise to talk about this tomorrow and Scott nodded, accepting his fate, before he leaving them alone.

* * *

It was one in the morning when she woke up to the sound of her phone ringing in her ear from under her pillow and blindly reached for it. "What?" she groaned into the receiver before Derek's voice came through her speaker, telling her to come outside with Liam and she seriously contemplated not doing what he said until she walked up to her window and saw what was out there.

Liam was harder to wake up, but when he finally did she told him they had to go outside so they walked through the hallway together and opened the front door to see the whole pack standing there, with each of them holding a lantern in their hands. "What are you guys doing here?" Liam asked and they all looked to Derek. He was the one who round them all up in the middle of the night to come here. This was a memorial, he'd told them, for everyone they'd lost because they've never let themselves grieve. He saw that when he listened to Bonnie talk about her mother while staring at a candle the entire time because it was still too hard for her to talk about without breaking down. He saw it in how everyone avoided talking about Allison, Jackson or Aiden, they've become numb to it and that was no way to live.

"So...we're going to light a lantern for everyone we've lost and we're going to let ourselves grieve" Derek said handing them both a lantern before looking down at the one in his own hand, with the lighter hovering below it as he spoke. "This is for my mother" he said looking at each of them and lit his lantern before letting it float away while everyone watched. He handed the lighter to Stiles next, who smiled in gratitude as he took it from his hands and took a deep breath.

"This is for my mom, and for Allison" he said and did the same with his lantern before passing it to Scott next, "This is for Allison, for Jackson, for Isaac, for Aiden and for anyone you've all lost" he said looking at Bonnie as he said that last part before he lit his lantern as well and she couldn't keep the tears from her eyes as she watched the others dedicate their lanterns to their loved ones in memorial. She's been so hung up on her own guilt that she never once stopped to consider that they've lost just as much as she has if not more and it made her feel closer to each of them.

She looked at her brother as he took the lighter from Malia and twisted it in his hand for a moment before turning to face her. "This is for our grams" his voice cracked as he spoke before lighting his lantern and they both watched it float away from them and she hoped grams knew they were thinking of her. When she looked down again she smiled at her brother and took the lighter from his hand before taking a deep shaky breath as she faced the others again.

"This is for my coven, my family. I wouldn't be alive today without them" She said, swallowing the lump in her throat as she lit her lantern and released it into the night sky, her love for her family being carried with it. When she looked at everyone again she could see the grief in their eyes, they've lost so much, all of them and she was tired. She was tired of losing people she loved, of watching other people grieve over people that should've lived. She was tired and she wanted it to stop.

"I don't want to keep watching people die" she spoke softly, but the conviction was clear in her voice as she wiped away her tears. "No one else dies. Everyone we love, everyone on that list. It doesn't matter if they're wendigos, or werewolves, or whatever. I'm gonna save everyone".

"I'm in" Liam said from beside her and she gave him a grateful smile.

"We're all in" Scott add, catching her eye and she could see the same determination reflected in his eyes as he said "No one else dies".

"We should probably count that list then".


	6. Surviving The PSATs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so soooooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy! for taking forever to add a new chapter. It's been so hard to write this story and I got stuck.I'm really hoping to get it moving again. Thank you guys for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> A little warning, it's a long chapter...

“Where did you say you got this again?”

“Garrett’s locker”

“And how much is it?”

“500 000 dollars”

Bonnie and Stiles looked up at him at that moment with their eyes bugging out of their sockets. They’ve been sitting on the floor in Scott’s room staring at the money he pulled out from under his bed for the past two hours instead of studying for the PSATs like they were supposed to be doing.

When he called them and invited them over to his house to study Bonnie thought that was what they were going to do, but an hour into studying Scott blurted out that there was money under his bed he thought the benefactor used to pay Garrett and Violet for their killings, and all thoughts of the PSATs went out the window. There was a tape too, but they hadn’t played that yet, they were still trying to wrap their heads around the 500 000 dollars that was sitting between them.

“Maybe we should play the tape?” She suggested and Scott nodded before pressing play and placing it on the floor between them.

_After entering the IP address, you will be connected through a Darknet portal to an untraceable Bank. Once logged in, enter your account number to receive wire transfers. The IP address will deactivate with each transfer. You will be assigned a new IP address if you choose to continue down the list. Remember, visual confirmation is always required for payment._

“Either of you ever made a wire transfer?” Stiles asked once it stopped playing and they shook their heads. “So you guys didn’t understand a word of that either?”

“I don’t understand any of this. Why would someone use all this money just to kill us?” Scott asked and all Stiles could come up with was that if someone was willing to steal money from the Hale vault just to kill them then they really wanted them dead, but the reason didn’t matter anyway, what mattered was how they were going to stop them.

“Whoa whoa, what are you doing?” Stiles asked when Scott started packing up the money and he reminded them how late it was. They had PSATs in the morning and had to at least attempt to get some rest. “What are you going to do with the money, just slide it under your mattress?”

“I have to talk to Derek. The money’s his”

“I can talk to him, I’m heading over there in the morning anyway” she said standing up and put her book back in her bag. She didn’t notice that they’d gone quiet until she turned around and saw them looking at her. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just, uh, you’ve been going there a lot this week” Scott said tripping over his words before rubbing the back of his neck, which only made her confused because he knew she was helping Derek with his problem what with him giving out her number without permission! But she’d mostly let that go.

“What Scott means is-”

“You’ve been hanging out with Derek a lot”.

Stiles awkwardly pointed to his best friend in agreement while still looking at her.

"Exactly" he said and she looked between the two of them. They were acting weird, or at least weirder than usual and she was too tired to try and decipher what the hell they meant because again they knew she was helping Derek so she just asked “Are you gonna let me talk to him or not?”

Scott told her to go ahead, but his eyes weren’t on her anymore as he said it and instead were focused on putting the money back in the bag.

“Are we going to ignore the fact that it’s Peter’s money too?” Stiles asked.

“What do you mean?”

She didn’t know much about Peter and has only seen him in passing maybe once or twice at Derek’s loft because he was creepy and she avoided talking to him all together. Most of the time she went over there when he wasn’t around so she had no idea what Stiles was talking about.

“I mean that Peter is a homicidal killer and we should proceed with caution”.

“So what? We shouldn’t tell Derek about the money?” Scott asked. “Of course not, we have to tell him. I’m just...I’m just saying some of that money’s Peter’s, right?”

“Yeah”

“So you want to give 500 000 dollars to him?” Stiles responded which only seemed to confuse Scott and make Bonnie roll her eyes at their back and forth, wondering how these two were ever on the same page. Besides this was really a discussion they could have another time, like after the PSATs. She was tired and decided she finally reached her Scott&Stiles quota for the day.

“What are you saying, Stiles?”

“Okay that’s it. You guys can bitch and moan about this money all night for all I care, but I’m going home” She said slinging her backpack over her shoulder and walking to the door. “I’ll see you guys in the morning” she mumbled and left before they could respond.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Bonnie knew something was wrong the moment she walked into the school. She’s been so preoccupied with helping Derek that she hadn’t picked up on it before, but now the warning was as tangible as a punch in the face.

She didn’t know what she was being warned against though until the girl sitting behind her, Sydney, collapsed during their exam. She was the first, and two more kids collapsed right after her. Mrs. Martin was examining Sydney when she noticed the rash on her neck. She looked at Mrs. Martin and noticed her tense up as she stared at the same spot on Sydney’s neck. They briefly locked eyes when she turned around and Bonnie knew she’d seen that rash before, then just like that Mrs. Martin got up and walked to the front of the class. “Call an ambulance” she said softly, but the room had gone completely silent so it was hard for anyone to miss what she said.

Bonnie turned to look at the unconscious girl again and stared at the rash on her neck. It looked familiar and she hated that she couldn’t remember where she’d seen it before.

“Don’t touch any of the unconscious students. And no one leaves the class” Mrs. Martin told them before walking out the door with the TA trailing behind her and before Bonnie could stop herself she was kneeling on the floor next to Sydney and touching her neck, despite being instructed not to. The images came in succession, the woods, the werewolves turning without a full moon, and a familiar face...

“W-what happened to you?” She asked and her voice shook in fear  as they appeared in her room one after the other. There were at least ten of them by the time it was over, but only one was looking right at her. “Everything was fine, then everyone in my pack just started getting sick and turned uncontrollably. Then the next thing we know we’re here” the woman said and rubbed her neck. That’s when she spotted it.

“How did we get here?” she asked and she locked eyes with her again, with all of them as they all seemed to notice her for the first time. “You’re- uh, you’re dead” she said and swallowed the lump in her throat. “But don’t worry. You’re going to be okay now”. She took the woman’s hand first and she disappeared as she passed through, seeing the things the woman has throughout her life and feeling her pain like it was her own. She was in a haze for the rest of it and all she could remember was the excruciating pain before she passed out.

“Are you okay? You’re shaking” Scott asked, snapping her out of the memory. He was kneeling next to her and touching her shoulder. She doesn’t know when he did that, but it was comforting and she relaxed a little bit.

She told him about the werewolves and watched him absorb the information before turning to look at Sydney.

Whatever this was, it was only the beginning and she had to stop it before it got any worse and someone else died.

She made a promise and she wasn't going to break it now. No one else would die on her watch.

“I have to go, Scott” she told him.

He turned around and saw the determination in her eyes. He hated that look because it meant she was done listening to any reason, but he wanted to try anyway. “Please tell me you mean to the bathroom and not the woods”.

She didn’t know how to respond to that, but when Mrs. Martin walked back in with three guys in yellow protective gear, she didn't have to.

“The school has been put under quarantine until we figure out what the problem is and how to fix it” One of the yellow men announced before they took Sydney away and their other classmates with Mrs. Martin following after them. Bonnie walked to the front of the class to grab her phone when Scott grabbed her arm. “Bonnie, you heard what they said, you can’t leave”.

“I have to go Scott. I can’t let anyone else die”.

“Fine. I’ll go with you” he caved and grabbed his phone too. “No. You have to stay here and look out for everyone. I promise I’ll come back”.

“Bonnie you can’t do this by yourself” he said. She had friends now that cared about her and wanted to help her so she wouldn’t suffer alone anymore. Fortunately for him she knew that now as she told him “I won’t do it alone. I’ll get Derek and Liam to come with me”.

She knew Derek was somehow connected to that pack. She'd seen his face in that woman's head, which made him her best chance at finding where they died, and Liam, well he could find things they couldn’t.

Scott finally agreed and let go of her arm before telling her to keep him updated as much as possible. She could do that.

“How are you gonna get out of here anyway?” he asked and she smirked. “I’ll see you soon. Be careful”.

_“Invisique”._

“Be careful” he whispered his response to thin air.

* * *

“Why are we here again?” Liam asked as they got out of her car. He’s been asking that same question since she picked him up and told him they were going to the woods to find a werewolf pack. He secretly hoped it would be just the two of them though, like a kind of adventure they could go on together so his heart sank when they parked in front of Derek’s loft to pick him up.

Bonnie said they needed him.

“The other night I helped a pack of werewolves cross over to the other side” she told them, “There was a woman there, Satomi. When she passed through me I saw you”. Her and Liam both turned to look at him and they could see the pain and regret in Derek’s eyes.

“She meant something to you” She deduced and he nodded. Satomi was an old friend, an ally, and now she was gone with no warning at all. They couldn’t let that happened to anyone else so Bonnie told them about what happened at school and about how Scott and his pack were stuck in there without a lot of time left before they were infected as well.

“We have to find Satomi’s Pack then” Derek said and Liam nodded in understanding. He didn’t ask why Derek couldn’t do it himself since he was more experienced in tracking, but he knew something was wrong with him. Bonnie was hanging around him too much and going through her grimoire like crazy for there to not be, so instead he heightened his senses to hopefully pick up a scent. It didn’t take too long for him to pick up on something that led them deeper into the woods. It was death and Bonnie felt it too until they were standing in front of what was now a graveyard with the same werewolves from the other night scattered everywhere.

“Holy crap” Liam whispered as he stood next to his sister and saw how many werewolves there actually were. And they were all dead. 

Derek spotted her easily, lying on the ground in the centre of her pack and he walked over to kneel down next to her body while Liam and Bonnie watched. Liam knew that the woman was gone and he recognized the guilt in his eyes as Derek looked down at his old friend. Bonnie wore that same look every time their Grams somehow came up in a conversation and Liam wondered if he felt guilty for not saving Satomi and her pack like Bonnie did.

He watched as Bonnie walked closer and kneeled down in front of Derek as he collected Satomi in his arms and grabbed his forearm to stop him, “I got it” she said softly and closed her eyes to recite the spell. She couldn’t save them, but she could make sure that they could rest so as Bonnie chanted Satomi’s body disappeared from Derek’s arms along with the others around them.

Liam watched in wonder before he noticed something else just a few feet in front of them. “Uh...guys” he started as they got up and turned around to see him pointing at something. There was a woman with dark brown skin, long black hair and a scar along her neck lying unconscious a few feet away. She was human and Liam could hear her heartbeat. It was weak, and if they didn’t get her out of here now they would lose her.

 “I think we missed one”.

* * *

 

They were at the hospital waiting to hear any news from Melissa McCall about the woman they brought in. Derek left a few minutes ago to go check on the situation at school and make sure their friends were still alive.

Bonnie wanted so badly to go with him so she could feel useful in some way, but Derek told her it was best she stayed and said that he'd call if they needed her for anything else. Right now they needed that girl awake if they wanted any chance of coming out of this alive.

So she was here. Waiting.

She'd been staring at the same beige wall across from her and listening to Liam's excessive foot tapping to a point where she swore she was going to rip it off his body and shov-

"Bonnie? Liam? What are you guys doing here?"

She saw Liam finally go still beside her and groaned internally because in their haste she’d completely forgotten about the reason why she avoided hospitals in the first place.

"Heeeey dad" Liam greeted nervously as he stood up. Bonnie reluctantly did the same.

"Bonnie why aren't you at school? Are you guys okay? Did something happen?"

Dad fired off his questions till Bonnie grabbed onto his arm and asked him to calm down because they were fine. For now at least.

"Right, Liam?"

"Yep. Totally fine".

"Yeah...yeah. We're totally fine" she started rubbing his arm soothingly like he was a grizzly about to attack and rip their heads off before feasting on the rest of their dismembered limbs...

...Okay. Maybe she needed to stop with the murder fantasies, but still.

She let go when he looked calm and stepped closer to Liam so their dad could take a mental picture of their healthy state. When he looked satisfied he started up again with the questions, asking "If nothing's wrong then why aren't you in school?", and her mind was coming up blank as to how to lie to her dad.

In all the commotion that started this morning she'd completely forgotten to factor him in and now she was caught off-guard so she relented and told him about the girl who collapsed in class this morning right before their exam, the school being placed under quarantine and about the unconscious woman in room 217.

She somehow told him everything without actually giving anything away and she honestly wanted to give herself a pat on the back for her efforts.

By the time she was done her dad was left thinking 'huh?', with that crease on the bridge of his nose that meant he was confused, but was still trying to figure out where you lost him.

The crease that somehow made him look ten years older than he was. In fact, she's put that crease on his nose so often over the years that she wondered how it didn't leave aging lines there permanently.

"Dad?" Liam decided to check on him  after a good five minutes of silence.

"Huh? Wait- wh-what?"

"Sorry to interrupt" Melissa's voice cut in and the three of them turned around to find her standing there with a syringe in her hand and a frightened look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's about the young woman you brought in..."

"Is she awake?" Liam asked and Melissa shook her head before she stepped closer. She really did look like her son, especially now with the serious look on her face and the worry in her eyes that promised to be around for a while.

It was the look she recognized the most on his face and she would be able to pick it out of a line-up too because he worried too much.

He _cared_ too much, and the world needed more people like him.

"She's suffered a severe trauma. Her brain is swollen and the swelling is causing her brain to push down on the brain stem and it's causing damage to the Reticular Activating System".

"I don't- I don't understand w-what that means" Bonnie said and tried to keep her voice from shaking, "If her brain is swollen what does that mean...?"

"...it means she's not just unconscious. The RAS is the part of the brain that makes us feel and be aware of everything around us, if it's damaged it means she's most likely in a coma" Dad explained it to them and Bonnie turned to see the sympathy in his eyes she was sure he showed all his patients' families when he delivered bad news.

She looked back at Melissa as she asked, "How long?"

"There's no way to tell. She could wake up within the next week, or not at all".

"She has to wake up _today_ ".

"Bonnie-"

"No you don't understand. I promised I'd go back for them and I can't go back with nothing. I can't let anyone else die, dad".

The set him back a moment.

"I know you want to help, Bon, but you need to let the professionals handle this, okay? You need to let us help your friend" her dad was saying, but she didn't really hear him until he touched her and her whole body came alive, with her magic coursing through her with newfound energy.

She could feel it at the tips of her fingers as she shrugged off his hand and marched down the hallway of the hospital.

She could still hear them in her head. All those supernaturals that died. She could still feel their agony as they passed through her.

_"Everyone in my pack started getting sick"._

She could still feel their deaths.

She didn't even realize it before, but she'd let them down. The crazy bitch herself told her all those years ago when she first inherited her abilities. She’d said,

_"You're the anchor now._

_Every supernatural that dies is you. It's you dying a little bit every time they pass through you because you feel their death like it's yours. They're all on you...and that's gonna hurt like a bitch"._

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kira asked as she sat down on the cold ground next to Scott. He was leaning against the wall trying to control his transition. He didn't look so great and as bad as she felt, she at least still had control.

He turned his head to look at her and told her he was fine. She didn't believe him, plus his red eyes gave him away, but she gave him a warm reassuring smile anyway. "You know we're gonna be okay, right?" She asked and he nodded in agreement before closing his eyes and laying his head on her shoulder because all he wanted to do was sleep.

They were in the Hale volt below the school. They came down here to hide after Scott and Malia started to turn uncontrollably.

Malia. She was the one who opened the volt after Stiles tricked her. Only a Hale could open the volt, related by blood and nothing else, and that's what Malia was.

A Hale.

Lydia unlocked the last part of the deadpool and Malia was 5th on the list.

Malia Hale.

She was Peter's daughter.

A fact they decided to hide from her for vague reasons that were vague because Stiles never made any sense.

Speaking of Stiles, she watched him lean against the opposite wall with Malia laying on the ground with her head on his lap. She looked so weak and seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness while Stiles kept talking to her to keep her awake.

It seemed to help.

She wanted to talk to Scott too, mostly about them so she'd get a sense of where his head was at, but that seemed a little selfish right now because he was hurt. This sudden virus was affecting him and Malia the most for some reason and she hated not knowing what that reason was or how to help them.

"I'm really glad you're here, Kira" Scott rasped against her shoulder and her heart melted. This was the thing about Scott. He was really _really_ nice and sometimes she couldn't tell if what came out of his mouth was because he needed her and wanted to be with her or if he was just being Scott.

If he said something like this about a month ago she'd be able to say that it was because he did want her. Because they'd made so much progress since Allison died and she'd be able to say with absolute certainty that even though they weren't technically together, they were getting to it. But lately he's been pulling away from her.

She wasn't blind so she knew why because Scott was incapable of keeping his feelings from showing on his face.

So she sighed and brushed his hair from his damp forehead and told him, "Me too...". The next words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself as she whispered the one thing she didn't want to, at least not now. Not when he was hurt.

"But I'm not the one you really want here with you". There. It was done and she couldn't take them back now so she watched him lift his head and turn to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his red eyes boring into hers as if they could see into her soul and she felt exposed under his gaze.

But she pulled the band-aid off anyway.

"Bonnie" she said and just as quickly as he'd turned to look at her his eyes were cast to the floor because he couldn't look at her anymore.

"It's okay, Scott. I just wish you told me instead of leaving me in the dark, you know" she said. She placed her finger under his chin and lifted it so he'd look at her. She was sad, and she wasn't going to hide it. But it was like her dad always said 'If something was yours you never had to worry about losing it because it would stay with you no matter where you went'. Scott wasn't hers though and it took her a month of dealing with the deadpool and being ignored by him to accept that.

"We haven't talked in a month and at first I tried to convince myself that it was because of the deadpool and everything else that's going on. But that isn't it, is it?"

"I didn't mean to ignore you" he managed to get out and she shook her head. "I know you didn't".

"I'm gonna be okay, Scott" she assured him and took his hand so she could interlock their fingers. They just sat there and watched their hands for a second before she confessed, "I'm moving back to New York" while still looking at their hands.

She was gonna tell him earlier, but then the deadpool happened along with everything else, and she didn't.

"My parents said we'll stay until the end of the semester, and then we'll leave" she said and Scott looked up again. She could feel his gaze burning a hole on the side of her head.

"I'm so sorry, Kira".

"Don't apologise so much, especially not for how you feel" she said and looked at him again so she could give him a warm smile because she was _really_ going to miss him.

He said he didn’t know how he felt, but of course he did. Maybe not consciously or maybe there was something holding him back from fully letting himself fall, but he did know. They went quiet again after that, and she continued to watch her friends, wondering how they made such a mess of things.

* * *

_When Bonnie was twelve she got her magic. While other girls her age were busy styling their barbies and planning their weddings to Princes that would come and take them away from what they perceived to be their dull lives, she was learning how to start a fire with her mind._

_She was learning the history of her ancestors, of Bennett witches going back thousands of years so she’d be ready to fight whatever came her way while she stayed hidden._

_Grams drilled the importance of that the most in her head, “You can never expose yourself, child” she said, “You pick your battles now. Only fight when it’s worth it”, and she remembered those words. They were embedded deep in her consciousness and she’d never forget them, so she guessed that’s why she did what she did._

_And she honestly didn’t regret any bit of it in the end._

_She’d face the consequences when they came, but right now all she could focus on was the boy in her arms barely able to keep his eyes open as he looked at her._

_“B-Bonnie?” he rasped as if he couldn’t believe she was really there, and she shushed him before he could say anything else. He needed to save his strength._

_“I’m gonna help you, Scott” She soothed and placed her hand on his face. “I’m sorry I took so long” she said. His smile was the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes and everything went black._

“Bonnie, what are you doing?!” Dad snapped. His voice a deep baritone loud enough to bounce off the walls of the entire hospital. Seriously. Everyone stopped what they were doing and crowded in the hallway outside room 217. Someone could’ve died on their way to surgery and no one would’ve given a damn. That’s how loud her dad’s voice was.

And that’s how panicked it was as she took out her IV tube and placed her hands on the woman’s injured head without even looking up. When she closed her eyes about to recite the spell her dad said, “You pick your battles, Bonnie”.

_Only fight when it’s worth it…_

And even he couldn’t hide it when she finally looked at him.

He was just as exposed as she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos!


	7. The Aftermath Of Reaching The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surviving The PSATs Part 2...

Bonnie had this image in her head of her mama sitting next to her hospital bed when she was sick with tears all over her face and snort coming out of her nose...and she's smiling. She's telling her about all the things she's gonna do when she's healthy again, all the places she's gonna get to see and all the people she'll get to meet.

"Great people" she whispered while she rubbed her tummy to soothe her, and she knew she wasn't supposed to be able to remember any of this, but she does.

What her mama did for her made her forever a part of her and she could see her so clearly in front of her eyes as she said "I can't save myself, but I can save you my baby girl".

What Bonnie never considered was her father being there too. Not until now, but then again it made sense. How else could her mom gain access to the paediatric ward when there was a solid glass door with no handles to restrict her? Witches could do a lot of things, but teleportation wasn't one of them, at least not that she knew of, and there was no spell that opened locks.

It also explained what she kept looking at when she wasn't looking at her.

She was looking at _him_.

"You knew about us" She breathed with squinted eyes filled with suspicion. There wasn't a question in her mind that he knew, and the more she thought about it there more the memories came in floods.

"Bonnie-"

"-and you never said anything?" she cut him off, because the more she remembered the more she questioned everything she knew. Was he there in all her memories, hiding from her? Did he know what they were doing in Mystic Falls? Did he know how Grams died?

He was saying something, but she couldn't hear him with them screaming so loud. She couldn't deal with this now. Scott and the others were in trouble. They could unpack their family issues later so she turned back to the woman laying on the bed and placed her hands on her temple.

"Bonnie".

"It's okay, Liam" she said softly when she locked eyes with him. He was standing on the other side of the bed looking just as shocked as she felt and all she could do was reassure him, because she would be fine. She was going to make sure everything was fine, but there were just some things she couldn't control. She realized this when she felt the needle sink into her neck before she could stop it.

Liam practically leaped over the bed to get to her before dad could do any real damage and yanked him away from her along with the syringe in his hand which cut her skin on it's way out.

"Dad, Stop!" Liam growled in his face and pinned him against the wall. "Stop!"

Bonnie turned around in time to see her dad grip the syringe in his hand tighter, but Liam was already way ahead of her so she watched his eyes turn yellow in front of their dad and ask, "Are you gonna try and put me down too?"

She didn't miss the anger in his voice, neither did dad, but he had control. Scott taught him well, and just thinking about him now brought her back to her mission. She was about to tell Liam to get dad out of there, but Melissa walked in with security trailing behind her and she realised that in all the commotion she hadn't even noticed her leave.

Dad didn't fight them when they grabbed him. He couldn't even look at his kids as they walked him out the door, and Liam was next to her cleaning the blood dripping down her neck and onto her clothes before she even noticed it.

"You okay?" He asked and she nodded. She was just fine thanks to him, and right now she was in complete awe of him. He went up against their dad, his favorite person in the world, for her.

"Thank you for having my back, Liam" she told him. The last time she truly felt like someone was looking out for her being when her grams was still alive. She never thought she'd feel like that again...

"Always".

...and she was so glad he proved her wrong.

She couldn't even hide the smile that broke through her stoic expression as she looked up at him and nodded again before she walked back to her original position before her dad attacked her.

Liam stood on the other side of the bed cheesing just as hard, and it boosted her confidence.

She could do this.

"Let's wake her up".

* * *

Sometimes the hardest thing to explain is the succession of events that lead you to where you wind up in the end.

A decision made in a split second could do just as much damage as a well thought out plan, and no matter which one you went with you could never take it back.

As Rudy was escorted to the exit of the hospital he realized how much he wanted so badly to take it all back...

"We'll move".

"It's not something you can run away from, baby. No matter where you go that little girl is going to become who she's meant to be because her path is set".

"Yeah well, I'll set her on a different path".

He thought he'd have more time though, before he destabilized his family's life. He thought he'd have more time to show his daughter a different way to live, but he'd been wrong on both counts after Sheila told him, "It's different for every witch. The more powerful she is the sooner she'll get her powers. Ayanna, our first coven leader, got hers when she was fifteen".

"Bonnie's not gonna be your coven's leader, Sheila".

Bonnie was gonna be a normal teenage girl and live the normal life her mom told her about when she sat next to her hospital bed before she sacrificed herself.

Maybe that's why he did what he did. He could see her future fading before his eyes and he had to stop it.

He had to stop it before he lost her too.

* * *

Whoever said you can't feel death when it comes was lying.

Scott felt everything, even as Kira continued to brush his hair with her fingers and sing to them. He knew...

He wouldn't be around for much longer.

* * *

"Bonnie".

Liam's voice snapped her out of it so she could focus on the road and she unconsciously rubbed the cut on her neck. She was thinking about her dad, mostly trying to understand what happened back at the hospital and when she felt Liam take her hand away from her small wound she knew he was thinking about it too.

"Don't hate him for this, Liam" she told him even though she couldn't look at him as she said it because she was trying to convince herself of the same thing. The fact that she was driving gave her an excuse and she tried not to crash the car with her speeding, but when he pointed out that he'd hurt her, _their own dad_ , she quickly reprimanded him.

"We do crazy things to protect the people we love, and that tends to blur the lines between right and wrong".

"So you think what he did was okay?" He asked. He words were clipped and she could tell he was getting angry again because he didn't understand how she could defend him. He didn't understand because he's never had to do something morally wrong just to get someone he loved to tomorrow.

She has.

But he was also right to be angry though because, "none of this is 'okay', Liam", she never thought it was.

When they pulled into the school she barely put the car in park before she got out of the car and took off towards the entrance.

She barely caught a glimpse of all the police cars and EMTs there, but the moment she crossed the yellow tape she was pulled back by the waist and held tightly by a man she didn't know telling her that she couldn't go in there.

"Hey! The whole school is under quarantine. You go in there and you risk being exposed" he yelled and shook her head while she fought to get out of his tight grip. There was no time for this and in her panic her magic started building up to the surface as she remembered what Braedon told her.

_"They were infected. It started with a fever, then shifting became uncontrollable. Fangs, claws, even full, unwarranted transformations. It progressed faster after that until they couldn't stand, but worse than that was the sudden blindness"._

"Bonnie!" Liam growled behind them. The man was still holding her and she was still flailing around trying to get free while tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks.

_Her friends were in there and she didn't have time!_

She didn't notice until Liam pushed the man off her, but storm clouds had gathered in the sky and the wind was blowing harshly around them as he tried to calm her down.

_"What was it?" She asked._

_"It was a virus designed to kill werewolves. It did. It killed them all"._

She took off towards the door again muttering a cloaking spell this time while Liam stood back watching her go. They agreed, if this virus was killing werewolves like Braedon said, then they couldn't both do this.

She was on her own.

* * *

_She came back._

The smile crept up Scott's face slowly as he watched her run down the school hallways, ducking and turning at every corner and classroom she passed, trying to find them, _him._

It felt like he's been waiting forever to see her again and tell her he was fine because he felt at peace for the first time in four years. He wanted to tell her that he couldn't feel the pain anymore, but she hadn't noticed him yet.

Instead she kept running until she collided into Derek when she was turning yet another corner.

"Didn't you get my text?! Derek you can't be in here!" Shs yelled at him while he stood there and took it. He had no excuse. He'd seen her message and went in because he was tired of just standing outside while Scott's pack suffered.

He didn't think about the pain she'd be in or realize how much it was gonna cost her to save them all since that's what she was determined to do and Scott was slowly starting to hate that about her.

"You can yell at me later. Right now we have to find the others. I think I know where they are" he told her and led her down the stairs towards the Hale vault.

He went in ahead of them and watched Stiles frantically shake him awake even though he knew it was too late because his heart stopped beating five minutes ago.

* * *

She saw him the moment they walked into the vault, but she still chose to ignore him because she knew he was dead. She felt it coming when she was at the hospital, when she was thinking about her mama.

Her mama saved her knowing she couldn't save herself, because she wasn't strong enough, but Bonnie...she inherited the magic of her ancestors, she was a coven leader with no coven and she was more than powerful enough to save them.

She just hoped her body would be able to keep up with her magic, it had to otherwise what's the point? so she marched up to Scott's body and knelt down next to Stiles who only seemed to notice her then.

"You can save him?" He asked her, but he was still looking at his best friend with bloodshot eyes.

She didn't know, but she would try.

It wasn't all bad thinking about dying, the bright side was she'd get to see her family again and finally rest after living such an exhausting life, and Scott would get to live.

But she'd also be leaving Liam. She didn't want to leave her little brother. He still needed her.

"No one else dies" she said and took Scott's hand in hers before she closed her eyes and she let the words come to her.

_"Phasmatos sanguine infudare corra_ ".

It was her mother's spell. She modified it and increased it's radius so she wasn't only saving Scott, but she was saving Malia, and Derek and Liam and any other werewolf that's been dead for less than six minutes.

The longer she chanted the wider the radius spread, the more effective the spell was, and the weaker she got. Until the words wouldn't come anymore and until her body couldn't take it anymore...

* * *

The first thing she felt when she opened her eyes was the warm hand in hers and she knew exactly who that was because suddenly his fear for her was so palpable she thought she could almost touch it.

"Bonnie?" He asked when he saw her open her eyes and she squeezed his hand. The light was blinding so she had to take it easy and let her eyes adjust to it first. Then she finally saw his face and he was looking at her with a relieved smile on his face.

"You're awake" he whispered closer to her than he was before and her heart started pounding against her chest from the proximity, or maybe it was because she was so happy to see him alive and on his feet considering the last time she saw him he was about ready to pass through her.

"So are you" she smiled. She tried not to think about how sore her body was and instead closed her eyes when she felt his lips graze her forehead.

"You scared the crap out of us, Bonnie" Liam said and she noticed him standing at the foot of her hospital bed looking worried, in fact she noticed everyone then. Stiles, Derek, Malia, _**everyone**_.

They were all looking at her with varied looks of worry and relief and she felt bad, she really did even though she would do it all again in a heartbeat to have them all standing there alive and safe.

Then she felt something else, but she was so exhausted and her magic was depleted she couldn't quite make out who or what it was until she saw him standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee in his hand and a confused look on his face that turned into a full blown grin she hasn't seen on that face in a year when he finally looked at her.

He walked further into the room and everyone started to part for him like he was Moses. She would've teased him about it if she wasn't completely questioning her sanity or hadn't started crying like a baby when he finally touched her hand and confirmed that he was real.  
  
That only made her cry even harder because how? How was he here right now??

"You know, you crying like this while I'm holding you is a major knock to my ego" he said softly after he wrapped her up in his arms and let her cry against his chest.

"I c-can't believe t-that's the first t-thing y-you s-say to m-me" she laughed through her tears and punched his arm with what little strength she had left.

"Ow!" he cried and rubbed his arm as if she really hurt him before he laughed with her while he wiped her tears and looked into her eyes for a moment.

"You disappeared on me. I really missed you, Bon" he said, and her heart got stuck in her throat because she still remembered the last time she saw him, and she still felt the guilt of just leaving him there.

It wasn't okay what she did, but just like him she felt exactly the same way.

"I m-missed you too, Tyler".

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or drop a comment to let me know what you think.


End file.
